THOR Alter: Warrior's Frontier
by swift56
Summary: The Digital World, ever fluctuating, ever changing, ever different. What happens when 10 children end up fighting for their lives within it?
1. The Legendary Warrior! Agneyamon of Fire

**Surprise!**

 **This here is a little something I decided to work on myself, see how good I've gotten solo these days.**

 **I still get opinions and suggestions from Timeless, but that's the extent of his help for this.**

 **But yeah, fair warning ahead of time, expect to see a LOT of OC Digimon in this story.**

 **Also, no intro in this chapter, that'll be in the next one.**

 **So, let's go!**

* * *

 **The Legendary Warrior! Agneyamon of Fire!  
**

* * *

"Ruby get back here!" shouted a young blonde girl with her hair in a ponytail that had lavender eyes, wearing a tan colored shirt with an orange scarf, and a pair of brown shorts with simple black sneakers, running after a little girl with short black hair with crimson tips that had silver eyes, missing a tooth in the front row, wearing a sleeveless red shirt and a black skirt along with sandals and a red cape and hood that were a few sizes too big for her.

It had honestly started as a normal day in Vale for them as they were in town with their dad and their uncle. However, that all changed when the two sisters were playing near the fountain, and suddenly their scrolls went off. Taking them out, they saw the message they'd received.

'Do you want to play a game that will decide your future?' was what it read, with a yes and no choice below it.

Curiously, the girl tapped the yes on her screen, she waited for a moment, before being greeted with the voice of a woman.

"Yang Xiao Long. The game to decide your future has begun," the voice said.

Likewise, from Ruby's scroll another voice was heard, this time that of a man with a regal yet kind tone of voice, telling her the same thing. After the message was heard, a new text appeared. "Please take the train from Vale station at 17:45."

"Why the heck would I do that?" Yang questioned, turning to her sister afterwards, only to blink as she was looking at her retreating form.

It took a total of two seconds for her brain cells to jumpstart "Ruby get back here!"

Yang ran after Ruby, her little sister somehow always maintaining the lead, and when they reached the station, she almost lost Ruby in the crowd. By the time she DID find her, the little girl had already gotten a ticket and was going for the train gates, forcing Yang to do the same. Eventually though…

"Gotcha!" Yang said almost triumphantly as Ruby squirmed in the capture hug. "Ruby, why did you-?" she started...then stopped when she realized that they were in the train...who's doors had just closed.

"I win!" Ruby said after the realisation had sunk in.

"Yeah… but what do we win?" Yang said with a frown, figuring they were doing this in the end as she looked down at her scroll curiously, finding a new message 'Take the elevator at the next station at 18:00'

"What the heck is with this thing?" she wondered with a raised eyebrow.

"Your guess is as good as mine." she heard a voice from nearby, turning her head to see a girl with a black hoodie over her body, her face exposed and showing her yellow cat like eyes and the small amount of black hair spilling out the side, black shorts clinging to her legs and a pair of grey shoes. Overall though her outfit actually looked second hand, with clear signs of use.

"You got the message too?" Yang asked the girl.

"Yeah… had to borrow my dad's scroll for a few minutes and then this happened." the girl admitted, looking away in slight embarrassment when she admitted this wasn't her scroll in her hand.

"What's the next station?" Ruby asked in her ever so innocent tone.

The girl for her part, had her lips quirk upwards a bit as she glanced at the younger girl "I know it pretty well, just follow me I guess."

"Thanks," Yang nodded. "I'm Yang, and this is my sister Ruby. And you are?"

"Blake," the girl said simply, causing both sisters to quirk an eyebrow but ultimately accept the short answer.

"Did you get a boy or a girl from your scroll?" Ruby asked, and Blake looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"She means, was it a man or a woman who talked to you on the scroll?" Yang clarified "I got a woman, Ruby got a man… which is some big red flags." she mumbled the last part to herself, though the other girl seemed to hear her if the slight grimace was any hints.

"Well… I'm actually not sure, the voice on mine sounded like a man, but they were pretty soft spoken." Blake admitted.

"Huh...the boy I got sounded like a prince or a king in a fairy tale," Ruby mused.

"So there are three speakers…" Blake said, though more to herself. "At any rate, we should get ready. Once the train stops, we'll need to make a mad dash to the elevator if we want to make it in time."

"Seriously? Well, we'd better get to the door then," Yang said to which they did. Soon they arrived at the station, and when they did, the three girls went running. Somehow they dodged the crowds and made it to the Elevator, which opened by itself, all three jumping inside before the Elevator closed and they felt themselves going down.

"Barely made it." Blake said with a sigh of relief as she slumped against the wall.

"Made it to where though?" Yang added after a moment.

"Are we going to the center of the planet?" Ruby's question threw the two older girls for a loop, glancing at each other, before looking out the window at the back of the elevator and seeing… ah…

There were indeed descending VERY far down, and at high speeds at that, and they could even see hundreds of other elevators both near and far. They soon got their answer when the elevators stopped and opened to reveal a station like nothing they'd ever seen before. It was circular with the elevators all in the center, with a myriad of trains with odd designs, all seemingly docked and ready to go in various different directions.

Out of curiosity, the girls opened their scrolls...and saw the message saying to board a train...but it didn't specify which one.

"So...how do we choose?" Ruby asked.

"I think any train is fine at this point. But just to be safe maybe we should use different trains," Blake suggested, before walking off to pick a train at random.

Before Ruby had a chance to pick her own train at random, Yang grabbed her by the back of her hood "You're getting on with me." she said sternly, and Ruby pouted but accepted the fact.

As the two girls looked at the trains, Yang making sure to keep a hold of Ruby's hand just in case, they saw some of the kids get on different ones, but also quote a few get on a red one, and the blonde girl decided it would be best to have as many people around as possible, making way for that train specifically.

However, before they could get far, a pair of figures walked past them, one of them bumping into Yang from behind, causing her to fall over. "Hey!" Yang said indignantly as she got up.

"Move it," was all the figure said as all she could see was two boys walking away, only the backs of their heads visible.

"...jerk," Yang snorted.

"Hey Yang, the train's moving," Ruby said, causing her to go wide eyed as yes, their train was starting to pull out of the station, causing the two sisters to scramble to the train, and managing to grab on to the caboose, and pull themselves up. However, before they got in, Yang happened to look to the train next to theirs, and saw two boys around her age, both of them identical in appearance with messy blonde hair and green eyes, the only differing trait being one was dressed in an old white t-shirt, while the other was dressed in an old black tank top. However, when she saw the eyes, she involuntarily recoiled a little. While the boys were her age, their eyes held a certain coldness that she couldn't explain. The moment was soon stopped when the two brothers turned and walked into the train door, and soon after, the train entered a tunnel, completely blocking their view. Yang continued to look for a moment, before Ruby tugged at her shirt and pointing to the door.

"We should go in," Ruby said.

"R-Right," Yang nodded.

With that, Yang opened the door, walking into the caboose with a cautious look, before spotting a few other kids in it.

A Blonde boy with blue eyes, wearing a pretty plain outfit of a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans with white sneakers.

A girl with crimson hair that reached her shoulder blades with green eyes, wearing a red tank top and black shorts along with a pair of red running shoes, though she also had bandages around her chest that were visible underneath the tank top.

And finally, a girl with white hair set in a ponytail that was tied off center, wearing a white blouse with a blue ribbon on the front with a blue skirt that reached her knees, and a pair of black dress shoes with long white socks.

The two sisters blinked as the three other kids looked at them. "So...I'm guessing you two also got the weird message?" the blonde boy asked, sounding a little awkward.

"We sure did," Ruby nodded, before looking at all of them curiously. "So...why did you all follow it?" she couldn't help but ask.

The boy shrugged. "I followed it because my big sister did, but I lost track of her down here. Though I'm sure she's okay, so hopefully I'll see her wherever we're going."

The crimson haired girl blushed a bit as she glanced away "I wanted to get out of training today." she admitted sheepishly. "Though maybe following a random message wasn't the best idea I had…"

"Yeah, that probably wasn't the best idea," Yang couldn't help but agree. "Well, as for why I'm here, its cause my little sister here went and ran off on her own when she got the message," she said, before pulling Ruby into a playful noogie.

"Sorry," Ruby winced, struggling to get out of the noogie. "But I just felt like we had to follow the message," she said, explaining her reason.

The white haired girl scoffed at that "Such a childish thing to do."

Ruby blinked at her a few times "But I AM a kid."

"Still, what kind of reason is that?" the white haired girl scoffed again.

"Hey, lay off!" Yang said, stepping between Ruby and the girl. "We've all got our reasons for being here. With that talk what's YOUR super important reason?" Yang challenged.

"The message said this 'game' would decide our futures. I already know what that will be, so naturally this must be something to prepare me for it," the white haired girl said. "I'm surprised kids without a clue like you would get a message like this."

"Care to say that to my face?" Yang growled, cracking her knuckles.

"Hey, easy easy," the blonde boy said, getting between them. "Come on, let's not fight. Look, we obviously started on the wrong foot, so how about we start over," he said placatingly. "Uh...I'm Jaune Arc. And you are?"

"You don't know who I am?!" the white haired girl said, scandalised.

"No, and honestly, I don't care." Yang said, before turning to Jaune "Yang Xiao Long, this is my little sister Ruby Rose." she said with a polite nod, grateful that the boy was trying to be polite at least.

"I'm Pyrrha Nikos, nice to meet you." the crimson haired girl said with a polite smile.

"...Weiss Schnee," the white haired girl said simply.

"Like the company?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, at least someone knows about it." Weiss said, before muttering the last part.

However, before anyone could say anything else, the lights suddenly went out, and the train shook violently, causing all of them to be thrown back.

Yang winced as she was thrown to the ground, and for some reason, she felt something weird pass over her, like a strange sensation, but it was warm as well.

She also saw something similar apparently happen to the others, as images appeared over their bodies, rather blurry though.

Over Ruby she was sure she saw wings and a lavender colored outfit. Over Jaune, beige colored armor. Over Pyrrha, a brown outfit, though she appeared short for a moment. And over Weiss, blue armor, along with green skin. For a brief moment she managed to see her own hands as well, seeing red armor over them.

Just as soon as it happened, it was over, the shaking finally coming to a stop.

"What was that?" Jaune groaned. However, before anyone could answer, light begant pouring out of their pockets.

Yang was the first to pull out the object, finding it to be her scroll which was glowing white, before it suddenly transformed. It had a rather unique shape, oval in structure, with a small screen on the front and a few buttons on it, two on the front and one on the side, a grip on the opposite side, and a strap on the back to clip it against a pocket or a pair of pants. Her own was yellow in color with a red grip. The others each had their own as well. Ruby's was a red with a lavender grip. Jaune's was a pale yellow with a beige grip. Pyrrha's own was a deep crimson with a brown grip. And Weiss's one was white with an ocean blue grip.

"This is your Digivice," the voices said from the devices, and Yang noted that the woman's voice was coming from hers, while the regal man's voice came from Ruby's 'Digivice', with the remaining Digivices having the voice of the soft spoken man that Blake talked about. "Welcome to the Digital World."

"Digital...World…?" Yang asked, completely unsure what the heck was going on. However, their attention was soon focused on the fact that the lights soon came back, but not from the train, and rather from outside.

"Uh...everyone…?" Jaune asked, sounding VERY confused and afraid, as he was looking out the window.

"From 0 to 10… how bad is it?" Yang asked after a moment.

"11 is a pretty good number." was Jaune's answer, with Yang deciding to see for herself, and when she looked out the window…

"Oh…" there was nothing but the train track the group was moving on, the area below them being a cloudy void with who knows what beneath the barrier.

"That's not normal." came Pyrrha's voice from the other side of the train.

"This has to be some sort of fever dream." Weiss said, her voice showing just how incredulous she was.

"What are those things?" Ruby said as she pointed out the window, the others wondering what she had spotted, before seeing the same thing.

"Those… look like jellyfish… but they have faces." Jaune said after a moment.

"Well… their kinda cute." Yang said when the school of weird flying jellyfish with faces came close to the train.

"I guess, though I think I'd rather just look at them from inside here…" Weiss frowned...before recoiling when one of them pressed against the glass and stretched till they made a rather...disturbing...face at her. "Gah!" Weiss shouted, before the jellyfish was flung away, courtesy of a Glyph that appeared.

"Is this...that 'Digital World' the voices were talking about…?" Pyrrha asked as the train continued to move. Eventually the train slowed before stopping inside what appeared to be some kind of train station in a place that looked sort of like a factory. Another thing they noticed was how there seemed to be...gaps…for lack of better words...in the land around them. Once the train went to a stop, the doors opened. On the other side of the door were a large group of pale blue creatures with narrow red eyes and floppy ears.

"Uh… what the fudge?" Yang said with a blink, before letting out a shout of surprise as she and everyone else was suddenly pushed out of the train by a powerful burst of steam. As a result, they were soon on the ground, surrounded by the creatures. But that wasn't the biggest shock.

"How long were you planning on staying in there?" came an indignant voice...from the train itself.

"Wait...did the train just talk?" Jaune asked almost dumbly. This day was becoming too much.

"Who are you calling a train?" the 'train' snorted. "I'm the Trailmon, 'Worm'. This is Fire Terminal, a Digimon Town," he said before starting to back away.

"Digimon...Town…?" the five of them blinked, before a thought crossed their minds.

"Hey wait, how are we supposed to get home?!" Weiss shouted after the now retreating Worm.

"If you want to go home so badly, then obtain the Spirits!" was all Worm said before he was gone.

"Hey stop! What do you mean by Spirits?!" Yang shouted...but too late. "...well this sucks…"

"Are… are we stranded here?" Pyrrha said after a moment.

"... I think so." Jaune said after a few moments of silence. "...can we panic now?"

"Dad says nobody should ever panic because then the Grimm come running." Ruby said, quoting her father.

The other 4 humans were silent at that "I mean… she's not wrong." Yang admitted.

"Okay, but that still doesn't solve our current problem," Weiss sighed. "I suppose this means that our only option is to find those 'Spirits' he spoke of."

"Only one problem...we don't have so much as a clue where they are…" Pyrrha sighed.

"Or what they look like." Jaune added with a sigh.

"Do you guys know?" Ruby asked the small creatures with floppy ears. However, before any of them could respond...an explosion happened, as a plume of green flames suddenly rose from a section of the town, which then changed color and seemingly faded away.

"Help!" two shouts were heard, as the small creatures ran away, while from the flames, two slightly bigger figures came running.

One had a cream colored body with a black beak like mouth, and a pink waistband around it's stomach, while the other was a bit taller with a yellow colored body, with a rather dopey looking face, wearing a simple pair of red pants. The two of them were also running full tilt that they didn't realize what they were doing till they ran into Yang.

The two of them blinked, finally realizing what they'd did...and then saw Yang. "Hey look...its a human," the white one said.

"Huh? How do you know that for sure?" the yellow one asked.

"The fact I haven't recognised her as a Digimon maybe?" the white one said, looking at the other in deadpan while Yang sat up after the two who bowled her over.

"Ok… who are you two supposed to be?" Yang asked dryly after listening to them going back and forth.

"I am Bokomon, and this idiot right here is Neemon." the cream colored one said, pulled the hem of Neemon's pants at the same time and letting them snap back into place.

"As funny as this back and forth has been…" Jaune started. "Shouldn't we be worried about the PLUME OF GREEN FIRE?!"

"Oh yeah, we forgot," Neemon said, before he and Bokomon turned to the fire, as out from the flames stepped a new creature.

The new creature was a canine in body structure, its body covered in black armor plates while it's original red fur was visible only on its lower jaw, stomach, and calves, white hair coming out the back of the black helmet over the top of its head, it even wore two other helmets over its shoulders, giving it the illusion of three heads, while it had VERY long claws coming out the top of each paw.

"Woah…" Yang breathed, a mixture of fear and awe in her voice "What is that?"

"That would be Cerberumon." Bokomon whispered.

 _Digimon Analyzer: Cerberumon_

 _Cerberumon. Virus Type. A Demon Beast Digimon. Known as the Watchdog of Hell, legends say it guards the doors to the Dark Area. Its claws are actually able to cut through low purity Chrome Digizoid, while the armor on its shoulders are sentient to a degree. Its special attacks are Hellfire, firing a stream of green flames from its mouth, and Inferno Gate, opening the "Gates of Hell" to cast its enemies into the Dark Area._

"The Spirit, where is it?!" Cerberumon demanded.

"Spirit? Is he looking for it too?" Pyrrha blinked.

"Well he can't have it. We need it to go back!" Weiss said...a little too loud.

"So you're all after the Spirit too? Then there's no doubt about it, it's here!" Cerberumon growled.

"W-we told you! We don't know anything about it!" Bokomon defended.

"Liars!" Cerberumon roared. "This town reeks of one of the Legendary Spirits! Besides, the fact these humans are searching for them here is just more proof! So tell me or else…." he threatened his mouth bubbling with green flame. "Hell Fire!"

"Yang!" Ruby shouted in alarm as it looked like her sister was engulfed in flame.

"We're okay...for now…" Yang gulped as the flames had parted mid way, no doubt on purpose. She was soon proven right, as the ground suddenly changed, becoming a mass of what looked like moving blue barcodes. "What the-?!" Yang blinked...before the 'barcodes' started to move, seemingly being sucked into Cerberumon's mouth, and the ground soon vanished, leaving Yang, Bokomon, and Neemon time to look down, before gravity reasserted itself.

"Ouch." Yang groaned as she landed on the bottom of the small pile. In the fall, her Digivice had fallen out and clattered to the floor...before it started to glow, and floated upward, straightening as a beam shot out of it and towards a column of flame before them. "The Digivice…?" Yang blinked at the sight of what was happening. A light soon erupted from under the flames, as something seemed to rise up from the ground. "Wh-what?" Yang gasped.

"That's...!" Bokomon gasped as the object came into view.

It was red in color, looking like an armor that had its pieces scrunched up together, hair coming out the top and back of its helmet which sported three horns on it, one on the forehead, and another on each temple, standing on a hexagonal platform.

"It's a Legendary Spirit!" Bokomon said.

"Wait, THAT's a Spirit?" Yang asked. "So we can go home with that?"

"Found it," Cerberumon said with a grin as he jumped down. "Now hand it over!" with that he lunged forward, Bokomon and Neemon quivering in fear behind Yang.

Yang looked at them, before looking at Cerberumon, her face changing to one of determination. "No way, you're NOT getting that Spirit!" she shouted before she delivered a right hook to the incoming Digimon. Cerberumon let out a pained yelp as reeled back, looking a little dazed, while Yang was shaking her hand, wincing at how hard that was. Unfortunately that didn't stop him for long, as he soon shook his head, and deciding the girl wasn't worth his time, jumped over them...but not before Yang grabbed hold of his tail, the two of them soon tumbling into the light and flames.

Cerberumon didn't care, his full attention on the Spirit. "So this is one of the 10 Legendary Warrior Spirits," he mused, but before he could take it, his body suddenly ignited, and he shouted in pain. "Impossible! I'm immune to even the flames of hell!" he roared in pain before being forced to jump out of the pillar.

"Yang!" Ruby shouted from up where she and the others were, having seen the whole thing, the little girl afraid for her sister. However, when Yang stood up in the flames she seemed just fine.

"I'm… ok? Did I unlock my aura?" the blonde girl questioned, as while the fire was warm, it wasn't burning her at all, before she looked up at the Spirit, and she could almost swear it was staring at her back.

She blinked, and the spirit was gone, replaced with a tall figure, and while it's appearance was shadowed, she could make out red armor over their body, and long blonde hair that rose up due to the fire flowing upwards, the figure seemingly walking towards her, before she blinked again, and the Spirit had returned, and it was at that moment something just clicked in her.

She held her hand out towards outside the fire, her Digivice flying towards her and into her hand, before she aimed the top of it towards the spirit, which actually flew into it, a strange red symbol soon appearing on her screen.

 **(Play With the Will by Kouji Wada)**

Several lines of light appeared and began tracing the form of the Spirit, before the scene zoomed out to reveal it all happening on the screen of Yang's Digivice, before she pulled it back and held out her left hand, as a ring of data formed around it, before she brought it to the top of her Digivice, and scanned it. "Spirit...Evolution!" she called out as she finished scanning the ring, which soon flew out of her hand, and encircled her in a spiral of data, her clothes seemingly burning off her body while her body itself took on a darker tone as behind her a large image of the Spirit of Fire appeared, the armor seemingly opening up a little to release a burst of flames. From her face, a 'mask' of sorts appeared, as armor seemed to form around it, before more started to form around her arms, legs, and torso, all of it coming together as it slowly seemed to compress onto her, her eyes glowing brightly as the armor joined together and a flash occured before a new figure was revealed. The figure sported a red mask covering most of their face, leaving their mouth area and their lavender eyes exposed, with three slightly curved horns on it, one on the forehead, and one on each temple, while long blonde hair fell out from the back and top of their head. The figure was quite obviously female, sporting a slight feminine build, though with some obvious muscle as well, covered in red armor for the most part that had a yellow edge to it, wearing a tight black undersuit, while the armor on their torso looked like a jacket, with a white chest plate molded to a woman's chest was beneath it. "Agneyamon!" she called out as she punched forward, releasing a burst of flame.

As the new power coursed through her body, she couldn't help but let out a roar, the pillar errupting with flames as everyone saw her new form.

"What? A human evolved into a Digimon?!" Cerberumon said, unable to believe what he'd just seen.

"Did...did she just…?" Weiss asked, jaw dropped.

"We all saw it...and I still don't know if I believe it…" Jaune looked forward almost blankly, his brain failing to process this.

"But it happened...right in front of us…" Pyrrha gasped.

"Y-Yang?" Ruby rubbed her eyes, now wondering if this wasn't all some dream.

"Could this be…?!" Bokomon gasped as he pulled out a book from his waistband, flipped through it and found what he was looking for. "It is! This is one of the ten Legendary Warriors...Agneyamon of Fire!" he said before the flames and pillar of light dispersed, leaving Agneyamon standing proud.

 _Digimon Analyzer: Agneyamon_

 _Agneyamon. Free Type. A Demon Man Digimon. A Digimon possessing power of fire, inherited from an ancient warrior. Said to be an incarnation of the great Firewall, she protects the net with a fiery personality. Her special attacks are Burning Salamander, releasing a stream of flame from her gauntlets in the form of a dragon, and Salamander Break, a spinning tornado of flames that ends in a powerful kick._

"Agneyamon of Fire?!" Cerberumon gasped, before growling and jumping forward, green flames bubbling in his maw, ready to fire it at Agneyamon. However, when he did, Agneyamon easily evaded, before grabbing hold of Bokomon and Neemon, and with a mighty jump, got them up to safety with the others. "Take care of them. I'll handle this," she said, before jumping back down.

"Woah! Ok, dizzy now." Neemon said, stumbling a bit after the sudden movement.

"Yang is so cool." Ruby breathed in awe, never seeing her sister act so awesomly before.

"She's certainly something else." Weiss admitted begrudgingly.

"You're just jealous she turned into a superhero." Jaune said knowingly, grinning as Weiss humphed and crossed her arms while Pyrrha laughed a bit.

Cerberumon glared at her descending form, before the eyes of his shoulder armor lit up. "Inferno Gate!" he called out, as several portals appeared all over the ground.

"What?" Agneyamon gasped, making a point to avoid the portals, but as she evaded, more and more started to appear, before she was suddenly pulled into one, ending up inside of a foreboding area of some kind.

"Nobody has ever left this Dark Area alive!" Cerberumon grinned as he jumped in as well, before blending into the shadows. "You're finished!"

Agneyamon looked around before she felt several claw strikes hit her from various angles, causing her to cry out in pain, but she endured, and before long… "There you are!" she shouted as she grabbed hold of the claw coming to strike her, revealing Cerberumon.

"Heh, not bad. But now I got you right where I want you!" Cerberumon grinned before firing his attack at point blank. However, what he got was an uppercut to the jaw, slamming it shut.

"Nice try, but such weak flames won't be able to burn me!" Agneyamon declared, before getting some range and began spinning, her armor igniting from her arms and legs and before long she had formed a tornado of flames, flames that could be seen even back outside the Dark Area.

"I-Impossible!" Cerberumon roared in pain as the flames burned him, pushing them both out of the Dark Area, and once they were both out….

"Salamander...Break!" Agneyamon called out, before slamming her leg into Cerberumon's gut so hard, a gout of flame exited from his back, Cerberumon's eyes going blank before his form darkened and suddenly a ring of the blue barcodes appeared around him.

Upon seeing the ring, Agneyamon suddenly knew what she had to do. "Corrupted, evil soul…" she began, before drawing her Digivice, and pressing a button on the side, causing a light to appear from the top as the symbol of fire appeared on the screen. "This Digivice will purify you! Fractal Code...Scan!" she called out as she slashed the Digivice through the air, the light catching the ring of code and scanned it, pulling it into the Digivice, while Cerberumon's form vanished, reverting into an Egg, which soon floated away into the sky. Once that was done, Agneyamon looked at the Digivice which now had an image of Cerberumon, before she pressed a button on the front of the Digivice, releasing a mass of the code again, which flew up before going down, and started to fill up parts of the holes in the land, slowly but surely forming something.

 **(Song End)**

Agneyamon landed on the ground afterwards, the returned code starting to reform the ground erased around the station, before code covered her own body, soon floating away and leaving her just as Yang, who stumbled a bit, but was caught from falling by Jaune and Pyrrha.

At the same time, another Trailmon was moving along a railway higher up in the air, and 5 figures were looking at the reforming ground from within, including two pairs of cold green eyes.

* * *

 **Lots of stuff in this chapter.**

 **First, yes, I know, the analyzer isn't mentionning the levels, and that's normal, since levels in Frontier weren't relevant.**

 **Second, the D-Scanner, I decided that instead of just getting the same ones as canon, these ones would have their own color as the base and the color of their element as the grip.**

 **Third, Agneyamon, yeah, she's sort of a different Digimon from Agnimon, but if you know your mythology, you'll get the reference, as I had Timeless suggest that name to me and I liked it.**

 **Fourth, the twins... yeah... things are VERY different here.**

 **Trust me, a LOT is going to happen in the future, so I hope you'll like it, but for now...**

 **The Legend Evolves.**


	2. Light & Darkness! The Wolf & the Lion!

**Here's another chapter everyone, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Narration: The legend of the ten warriors who once saved the Digital World...is now reborn…_

The scene opens to show the Digital World in its damaged state, as 10 silhouettes surround it, before the scene shifts to a section that has been reduced to Fractal Code , before the code is seemingly being sucked inward as the scene focuses on it...revealing three sinister and dark figures with hands outstretched, as if taking away the code.

 _*Music*_

A fragment of land suddenly zooms through the scene revealing a split screen showing Yang and Ruby, with a close up of faces in the background, followed by a shot of Weiss and Blake, then a shot of Jaune and Pyrrha, a shot of Ren and Nora, ending with a shot of Gyro and Pierce, as the scene changes to show a stylized 'F' with the ten of them standing together before they leap forward, as the title is revealed: "Warrior's Frontier". The title then remains for a few moments before a train whistle is heard and Trailmon Worm rides towards the screen.

 _Kusubutteta mune ni nage irero fire!_

The scene changes to show Worm now on a track riding through a field as the shot shows the train cars he is pulling along, which show Yang and Ruby sitting together on the roof of one train car looking up at the sky in wonder, followed by Weiss and Blake sitting on opposite sides of another train car's roof, looking out at the scenery, followed by Jaune and Pyrrha lying down on the roof they were on and looking at the sky with smiles on their faces, followed by Ren and Nora with Ren having a tired but amused expression as Nora is bent over in a silly pose, ending on the last train which has Bokomon and Neemon sitting at the edge of the back while Gyro and Pierce are leaning against the back of the train which continues to ride along.

 _Chiheisen e kokoro tobasu nda_

The scene changes to show the ten of them in various locales as they are looking down at their Digivices with slight frowns, as if trying to piece together the mystery surrounding their journey, before finally looking upward.

 _Kara mawari no kimochi o keri agetara_

The scene changes to show the three moons of the Digital World, before the 10 children are shown scanning various fragments of data using their Digivices which soon cover the screen in light, before revealing the symbol of the mysterious voices.

 _Saki ni iku ze Tsugi no furontia_

The scene then changes to show three figures with holy light (two angels and what looks like a rabbit-like creature) seemingly engulfed in the darkness as they dissolve into Fractal Codes as the remnant of their light flies away, before the scene zooms out to show the 10 children chasing after them with outstretched hands, while a shadow chases after them from behind as they stop and turn to see it.

 _Kanau sa Kanau Hakkaten wa mou sugu da ze_

A shot of the 10 of them looking with worried expressions is seen before the scene shows the shadow forming 3 figures with sinister expressions as the ground explodes under the children, sending them backwards as a massive dark hand rises from the ground.

 _Dekiru Dekiru sa Bakuhatsu shite miseru nda_

The scene shows the 10 of them once more, but now with determined expressions as the scene shows them leaping forward with rivers of Fractal Code behind them as they are engulfed in it and emerged in the form of the 10 Human Spirits.

 _Burn up'n go!_

The scene changes to show the Digital World seemingly absorbing into itself as an ominous sphere is formed, followed by shots of the 10 children looking in a mix of awe and apprehension as a light shines before them.

 _Gomibako o tobi koeta saki ni aru mirai Hikari o matotte get a fire power!_

The scene opens to show Agneyamon and Fairymon as they unleash blasts of fire and wind, before shifting to a shot of Ranamon and Kaleidmon as Ranamon sends a torrent of water and Kaleidmon wraps herself in her scarf that glows brightly like a mirror. The scene then shifts to show Arbormon and Gnomemon as Arbormon shoots forward one of his fists, while Gnomemon summons pillars of earth. The scene soon shifts to show Chackmon and Blitzmon, with Chackmon shooting snowballs from his twin weapons and Blitzmon striking with a fist charged with lightning, and ending on a scene of Wolfmon and Loweemon, as the two strike in unison with their weapons charged with light and darkness respectively. The scene changes to show 10 shadowed forms coming together, before Agneyamon is revealed as the other warriors emerge from behind her as they all stand at the ready.

 _Giragira to moe agare Hitomi no chikara Kesenai yuuki de get a fire power!_

The scene changes to show Agneyamon and Fairymon together as they're engulfed in their elements before Vritramon and Shutumon emerge and charge forward. The scene then changes to show Ranamon and Kaleidmon as they're cocooned in their respective elements which burst apart to reveal SwiftMermaimon and Hayabusamon who leap forward. The scene changes again to show Arbormon and Gnomemon as they're encased in a tree and a mass of earth, which burst apart to reveal Petaldramon and Mogumamon who run forward. The scene shifts to show Chackmon and Blitzmon who are encased in their elements which soon disperse revealing Blizzarmon and Bolgmon who charge forward with their weapons swinging/shooting. The scene changes once more to show Wolfmon and Loweemon as light and darkness gather before Garmmon and KaiserLeomon charge forward with fangs bared. The scene changes one last time to show the 10 Beast Spirits together before they disperse.

 _Michi ga michiteru furontia e Hashiri tsuzukeru nda "Kimi o tsurete"_

The scene changes to show the ominous sphere which suddenly reveals eyes and a mouth that suddenly erupt in light as it explodes, revealing an angelic figure which is soon engulfed in light and vanishes as a ring revealing the 10 Spirits appears around where it once was, the 10 kids soon taking the place of the spirits, before the final scene has them all turning to the screen and pointing forward with determined looks on their faces.

* * *

 **Light & Darkness! The Wolf & the Lion!  
**

* * *

"Wh-what was I…?" Yang asked in a slightly dazed tone once she steadied herself, many of the Digimon nearby were still looking at the land that was slowly reforming.

"You don't remember?" Pyrrha blinked.

"You fought that dog monster and won," Jaune added.

"You turned into a superhero and kicked its tush!" Ruby cheered, doing karate poses, before losing her balance and falling down.

"You also became one of those Digimon." Weiss added as she looked around.

"That… kinda sounds familiar." Yang said, before looking at her Digivice "I remember hearing a voice talking to me, telling me what I should be doing… I think it was the Spirit."

"But more importantly, the Fractal Code is returning!" Bokomon said, as the Digimon soon began running to the area that had filled up and soon became solid ground again.

"H-hey! Wait!" Jaune said as the humans soon ran after the Digimon.

"Why is the Code returning so important?" Yang asked as they ran after the Digimon.

"Because the land's been restored!" Neemon said.

"Thanks to you, we've regained some of our land!" Bokomon said.

"What do you mean regain your land?" Weiss asked, getting a little annoyed at how the Digimon didn't seem to be making any sense.

"Because you took back the Fractal Code Cerberumon stole, the land is being restored to how it was before!" Bokomon explained. "By the way, what did you say your names were again?"

"We didn't introduce ourselves actually." Pyrrha admitted.

"Oh, can you change that please?" Neemon asked.

"Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc, Ruby Rose, Pyrrha Nikos and Weiss Schnee." Yang answered as she pointed to everyone respectively. "Why did restoring the Fractal Code make the land return?"

"Well...the Digital World wasn't always so full of holes," Bokomon said. "But a while ago, three evil Digimon rose to power, and their influence made a number of Digimon go crazy. The Digimon began attacking and that's why now the Digital World is missing a lot of land. We need that Fractal Code to restore the Digital World to the way it was."

"So...with these Digivices we can do that?" Pyrrha blinked as they all began looking at their digivices.

"It would appear so yes, perhaps we might even find out what happened to the leaders of our world as well." Bokomon said with a nod.

"Something happened to them?" Ruby asked.

"Well, normally they would have done something about the evil Digimon, but they haven't, so something must have happened to them." Neemon answered, Bokomon turning to him with a raised eyebrow.

"You have more of a brain than usual today." the shorter of the two said.

"I try." the yellow one said with a smug grin, before making a shocked face as his pants were snapped against his waist.

"That's...gonna be a common thing isn't it?" Jaune couldn't help but comment.

However, as they were talking, nobody noticed Weiss slowly end up behind, before she moved away. Everyone but Ruby though, who ended up following her without her noticing.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a nearby station, another Trailmon pulled into the station and opened its doors.

The first to step out was Blake, and in her hands was a Black Digivice with a grey grip, and following her were a boy with black hair tied into a short ponytail, a magenta stripe in his hair, magenta eyes, wearing a green shirt that had magenta shoulders and white pants, while sticking rather close to him was a girl with carrot colored hair and teal colored eyes, wearing a white shirt with a pink heart on it and a small black jacket over it, and a pair of pink shorts, each of them with their own Digivices as well, the first being green with an icy blue grip, while the other was pink with a yellow grip.

Stepping out of another door of the train were the twin boys, the one with a white shirt holding a grey Digivice with a white grip, while the one with a black tank top held a grey Digivice with a black grip.

"So… we have to find those Spirit things to get back." the one with the white shirt mused.

"Are you two sure you don't want to stick together?" the magenta eyed boy asked them.

"We work best alone, but don't worry, when we find those Spirits, we'll let you know." the one with the black tank top said.

"Well...alright, if you're sure," Blake said. "Just be careful."

"Right, you guys too," the brothers said as they walked away with a small wave. Once they were a decent distance away though, both of them looked at their Digivices that had the strange symbol on the screen at the moment.

"Who are you?" the one in white said with a frown.

"And why did you call all of us to this world?" the one in black finished. However there was no answer.

"What the heck do you want from us?!" the two growled, but the screen just went blank, earning an annoyed look from them. However, right as they were about to put the Digivices away, something appeared from the screen. It looked like some kind of compass, with a pair of dots blinking near each other, implying whatever was on the compass they were close by.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" the one in black asked.

"If you're thinking this might lead us to some of those Spirits, then yeah," the one in white said, before the two nodded to each other and began following. Along the way, some of the Pagumon from around the area happened to notice them and thought of playing a prank, namely some 'stuff' that they were about to throw...or rather they wanted to until the twins noticed them and shot them a glare that could melt steel. The little ones wisely decided to find someone who at least didn't look like they wanted to strangle them if they did anything.

* * *

Weiss continued walking through the town, her one goal in mind being on trying to find a way back home as this wasn't anything like what she expected, before she stopped and let out a sigh, wondering where she could find someone to give her a clear answer.

"Watcha doing?"

"Gyaah!" Weiss shrieked out, spinning around to see Ruby looking up at her curiously. "Where did you come from?!" she snapped.

"I followed you silly," Ruby laughed. "So...watcha doing? Why'd ya go away?"

Weiss groaned in annoyance, before deciding to answer. "For your information, I'm planning on going back home, this was clearly nothing more than a waste of time."

"But Trailmon said we need the Spirits to go back." Ruby pointed out.

"Well, clearly that can't be the only way, Trailmon himself was in our world wasn't he? Then he must have a way of leaving this world." Weiss pointed out matter of factly.

Ruby thought about it a bit "Oh. That makes sense. But where are you going to find a Trailmon to do that? Worm left."

"There were several Trailmon in that station. One of them has to come around eventually," Weiss reasoned.

"Okay...but how are you gonna get them to take us back?" Ruby asked.

Weiss wanted to answer, she REALLY did, but that wasn't possible when she didn't actually have an answer as to how she could convince a Trailmon to take her back. "...I'll find a way," she eventually said and continued walking.

Eventually, they reached the station, and surprisingly, the Trailmon that looked like an angler fish of sorts was still there.

Weiss went up to it and cleared her throat, the Trailmon blinking and turning his lone eye to her "Excuse me, but I was hoping I could request of you to take us back home."

The Trailmon looked at her, blinking a few more times, before scoffing and looking away "Nope, sorry girlie, that's not how it works."

Weiss frowned at that. "And why not?"

"Look, I saw you get on Worm so he should have explained it to you. You all ain't going back home till you obtain the Spirits. Now I suggest you make like those other kids and go look for them," Angler said.

Weiss glared at the Trailmon. "Now listen here you, I demand that you bring us back! A lot of important people are bound to be looking for me by now, and if I'm not back soon there'll be trouble!"

"That so?" Angler said, his tone unimpressed. "Then I got one thing to say to you. Eat my dust," he said, before he promptly left the station, purposely doing it in a way that hit the girl with a cloud of dust while he did.

Weiss was left with a twitching eyebrow and a face full of dust from the Digimon, glaring at the retreating form of Angler.

"...good try?" Ruby said in a consoling voice. That did little to help Weiss though, especially when the sound of laughing was heard, and the two of them saw a bunch of the little creatures with floppy ears laughing at the white haired girl's attempt at getting her way.

"You humans sure are stupid, thinking just because you asked him, Angler would take you back, Worm told you, you idiots~" the Digimon said in a mocking tone.

Weiss glares at them. "Shut up!" she snapped.

"Make us~" the Pagumon laughed...before they were suddenly launched away by a Glyph that had appeared under them, sending them flying, and several of them hitting the walls before bouncing back, looking a little dazed. The little creatures shook their heads, before glaring at the girl.

"Uh...I think you made them angry…" Ruby gulped a bit.

Weiss scoffed "Their obviously just children, they can't do anything to harm us."

"Yeah… but there's a lot." Ruby said nervously, with Weiss turning around with a dull expression… only to see the rather large group of Pagumon glaring at her. "Should we run?" Ruby asked/suggested.

"...yes…" Weiss actually squeaked as the Pagumon let out a war cry and charged at them, the two girls running full tilt away from them.

* * *

"Odd village…" Jaune couldn't help but comment a bit as they walked through the small village and were currently stopped at a yellow metal house that was shaped like a metal tree, apparently belonged to Bokomon. Nearby them the various Digimon seemed happy to finally have their homes back.

"Well, at least the Digimon seem happy. They must have been missing their homes for a long time," Pyrrha said with a smile. However, nearby Yang seemed worried.

"Hey, have you guys seen Ruby?" Yang asked.

"Come to think of it...Weiss isn't around either," Jaune noticed.

"Maybe they went for a walk around the village," Bokomon said as he and Neemon poked their heads out of the window.

"This town must be pretty strange for humans so maybe they got curious," Neemon said.

"Well...we should probably go look for them then," Yang frowned, before the group soon went looking. After a while though, they still didn't find anything. Along the way they happened to pass a group of Poyomon.

"Poyomon, did you guys happen to see some human children?" Bokomon asked.

"What did they look like?" The Poyomon asked, and after a quick description… "Oh them? We saw them at the station earlier, they were being chased by a group of Pagumon. They went THAT way."

"...that's not good…" was all Neemon could say to that bit of news.

"Pagumon?" Pyrrha asked.

"They're a type of Digimon that like to bully others," Bokomon clarified. At that Yang stopped, before she was suddenly running full tilt at the direction in question while shouting her sister's name, leaving the others to run after her.

* * *

At the same time, not too far from their location, the twins were walking through the forest, their Digivices leading them off in a specific direction from the look of things, before the radar like function disappeared.

"If it's gone…" the black clothed one started.

"Then what we're looking for is close." the white clothed one finished, the two looking more closely around the area, until the pushed some branches out of the way, finding a set of stairs that seemed to lead underground, nodding to each other as they followed them down.

* * *

The two girls were running through the forest, and eventually ducked into a small area that dipped a bit, the Pagumon seemingly not seeing them for now. "I think we lost them for now…" Weiss sighed, before she saw Ruby pressing buttons on her Digivice. "What are you doing?"

"Maybe this'll let me transform into a superhero like it did Yang, then I'll teach those bullies a lesson," Ruby said.

"I doubt that'll work. We clearly need one of the Spirits to do that," Weiss sighed...before they heard a crack. "...oh no…" she groaned, before the ground gave way causing them both to fall into a deep hole, Ruby accidentally letting go of her Digivice which fell to the ground at the edge of the hole. Shortly after, the Pagumon found the hole, and with grins, they all jumped down it.

Down below the two girls barely had time to dust themselves off before they were forced to run again.

* * *

"Ruby! Ruby! Ruby!" Yang was calling for her sister as she'd been running for a while.

"Yang, slow down!" Jaune panted as the group soon caught up to her, though the boy, along with Bokomon and Neemon, seemed completely worn out.

"I can't slow down! I need to find Ruby!" Yang said, obviously panicking.

"You won't find her if you don't stop to look for details, like that one!" Pyrrha said as she pointed to the large hole not far from them.

"That looks like something weird happened." Neemon said.

"This could be a clue then." Bokomon added as they went up to the hole, and saw the most obvious clue.

"Ruby's Digivice." Jaune noted in surprise as Yang picked the object up, before she looked into the hole… and jumped.

"Oh… I hope there's something soft down there." Pyrrha said with a grimace, before jumping down as well.

The remaining three took a few seconds to look at each other, before sighing as they too jumped down the hole.

* * *

"I think its this way...no...its that way...uh...maybe this way?" Weiss was walking around here and there, trying to figure out where to go, while Ruby was squating nearby as she watched the older girl pace.

"We're lost aren't we?" It wasn't so much a question as it was just...confirmation.

"We're not lost, we're just...misguided," Weiss said.

"...that's the same thing…" Ruby almost deadpanned.

"Well, if you think you know the way, which way should we go?" Weiss snapped.

Ruby was about to answer...when they saw several red eyes glaring at them from the ceiling. "Anywhere but here!" Ruby shouted as they ran for it, the Pagumon soon raining down from the ceiling and resuming the chase.

Meanwhile, in another room, a steel grating was kicked loose and fell to the ground below, before the twins stepped into the light.

"This looks like a dead end." the one in white noted.

"Then it's probably what we're looking for." the one in black said, before their attention went down as they saw two girls run out of a lower hole, being chased by a large group of tiny Digimon.

"HELP!" The two girls shouted as the Digimon went at them with what could practically be called murder in their eyes.

The twins looked at each other, before nodding, and jumping off the platform they were on, each grabbing one of the long poles connected between the floor and the ceiling and sliding down them, only to break them off once they hit the ground, the white clothed one wielding it in two short pieces, and the black clothed one holding it in one long piece like a staff.

"Hold it right there you little imps!" the white shirted one said, catching the Pagumons' attention.

"Don't get in our way!" several Pagumon growled before they turned their attention to the boys and went after them like a school of piranha. The two boys looked at each other and smirked as the Pagumon came closer, before the white clothed boy ducked, right as the black clothed boy swung the pipe he was using around, catching any Pagumon that were about to reach them by surprise, knocking many of them away, and when a few tried to go for the black clothed one, the white clothed one lashed out with his weapons, knocking them all back as soon the boys were back to back as the Pagumon surrounded them.

Letting out war cries, the Pagumon jumped at them, but were all soon batted away as the two boys showed perfect teamwork as they both attacked and covered each other's backs, the Pagumon not even getting a chance to land so much as a single hit. Eventually they got fed up and ALL tried to dogpile the boys...only for the boys to smirk as the black clothed one rammed his weapon upward, hitting several Pagumon away, before the white clothed boy spun around with his weapons, knocking all of the Pagumon away where they hit the walls, with two falling and hitting their heads on the ground.

"Had enough?" the black clothed boy smirked, as the brothers did a fist bump.

"So cool." Ruby breathed in awe at how much the twins had owned the situation.

"Well, I suppose it's good that they showed up when they did." Weiss reluctantly admitted.

"You bastards…!" the two Pagumon that hit their heads snarled, but their voices had changed, becoming deeper and more sinister before they were suddenly enveloped in Fractal Code, their bodies changing and growing larger, before two new Digimon took their place. One could best be described as a living pile of rotting flesh and sludge, while the other looked like a samurai of sorts, with old looking red armor, wearing a large, somewhat curved katana.

"What the heck?!" the black clothed twin said in surprise.

"Get them Raremon! Musyamon!" The Pagumon began cheering.

 _Digimon Analyzer: Raremon_

 _Raremon. Virus Type. An Undead Digimon. A Digimon whose muscles have all rotted away due to degradation caused by a shoddy job at mechanization. However, those same machines it tried to integrate are also the reason it still lives. Its special attack is Sludge, which simply spits out globs of acid sludge from its mouth._

 _Digimon Analyzer: Musyamon_

 _Musyamon. Virus Type. A Demon Man Digimon. A disgraced samurai who, much like certain individuals in history, betrayed the one he served for power. He wields the Shiratori-maru in battle, an old blade that shows usage yet still holds together to this day. His special attack is Kirisute Gomen, slashing his enemy with his glowing blade to drain their life force._

"Payback time," Musyamon smirked, before he lashed out with his sword, the two brothers trying to defend, but their pipes were cut in half, right as Raremon fired his sludge, forcing them to block with whatever was left of their weapons, and soon letting go cause the pipes melted.

"Okay, this...could be a problem," the white clothed twin growled...Then they also noticed that the Pagumon were STILL cheering.

"...Sadistic little bastards, aren't they?" the black clothed twin glared, noting how the little imps seemed all too happy to see them die..right before he idly noticed that Weiss and Ruby had never left the spot they'd been in. "Are you two still here? Run you morons!"

THAT snapped the two girls out of their daze, to which they started running, but unfortunately that only caught Raremon's attention.

At that moment, Yang and the others soon arrived. "Ruby!" she shouted, seeing her little sister...before gasping at the sight of the two large Digimon...and idly noticing the two boys she'd seen earlier too. Of course…

"This is bad! That's a Raremon and a Musyamon! They're really dangerous Digimon!" Bokomon shouted...right as they saw Raremon open fire with his sludge, a particularly large glob aiming for Ruby.

"No!" Yang shouted as she ran forward, frantically pressing on her Digivice and calling for the Spirit to let her evolve again. She got her wish as the symbol of fire appeared on the screen.

"Spirit…Evolution! Agneyamon!"

In a burst of speed, Agneyamon was in front of Ruby, just as the boy in white had dove for her to try and push her away, knocking the sludge away from both of them. Moving quickly, she landed strong kicks on both Digimon, sending them tumbling back.

"Yang!" Ruby said happily, much to the white clothed twin's surprise.

"Are you alright?" Agneyamon asked as she turned around, her focus on her little sister...before she was suddenly enveloped in Fractal Code, revealing herself as Yang once more. "...huh?" she blinked in surprise.

"Could your timing be any worse?" the boy in white said, looking at her dryly.

"Hey, I just got this thing! I don't see you doing any better!" Yang shot back.

"Uh...guys?" Ruby said, pointing, to which they both looked and saw Musyamon who'd recovered faster than Raremon.

"Ah… crap baskets." the boy summed up simply.

"Look out!" Yang shouted as she dove for Ruby when Musyamon swung his sword, and at the same time she tried to grab the boy's arm to pull him along...but she mistimed it, and accidentally ended up pushing him instead of pulling, causing the boy to teeter back and near the edge of the hole in the center of the room.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!" the boy hissed under his breath as he tried to balance himself back forward, and would have succeded… were it not for Musyamon, sporting a grin, pushing him backwards just a bit "Fucking DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-!" he screamed while falling down the hole.

"Gyro!" the black clothed one shouted in panic, before jumping down the hole after his brother.

Who gave him a dry and annoyed stare when he saw him "Goddammit Pierce, now we're both falling!"

At that moment, their Digivices began reacting. "Okay, if that means you're supposed to do something...DO IT NOW!" the two of them shouted, as a light shined down into the hole from the various holes the sludge had made during the fight.

From the light shining down from above, a Spirit appeared, looking like a silver colored armor with a wolf shaped helmet, resting on a small pedestal.

At the same time, from the darkness below, came a spirit that looked like a black lion standing on a pedestal.

The two Digivices reacted, and for a moment, the two brothers saw two warriors in place of the spirits, one wearing wolf-themed armor and the other lion-themed armor, to which they both soon flew towards them and into them, before the Spirits reappeared. Blinking, the two gained determined looks before pointing their Digivices at the Spirits, Gyro pointing at the silver colored one while Pierce pointed his at the black colored one. "Spirit!" they both called out as their Digivices shot out beams of light which soon pulled the Spirits into them, as symbols appeared on their respective Digivices screens.

 **(Play With the Will)**

The outlines of the two Spirits appeared on their respective Digivices, before the two brothers held out their left hands, rings of Fractal code appearing on them, before they brought them to their Digivices and scanned them.

"Spirit...Evolution!" they both called out as they finished scanning the rings, which soon spiraled around them as their clothes were seemingly ripped off their bodies and their bodies took on a darker tone, while behind them large projections of their respective Spirits appeared, before the silver spirit released flashes of light and the black spirit unleashed bursts of black smoke.

Armor began to form around their arms, legs, and torso, before starting to form around their heads, the set coming together before compressing on the two humans, their eyes flashing, before a burst of light and darkness occured revealing their new forms.

Both of them had green eyes still, but that was were the similarities ended, as one was clad in silver armor with icy purple highlights, a long scarf around his neck, with a helmet shaped like a wolf's skull over his head, blond hair coming out the back. The other was wearing a black armor with an obvious lion motif to it, with lion heads being featured on his chest, shoulders, knees and even his helmet, the ones on his shoulders holding red jewels in their mouths.

The silver armored one did several slashes with short lightsabers, before firing a laser from a blaster on his left gauntlet as he stood ready "Wolfmon!"

The black armored one grasped the wisps of darkness still emanating from his armor, forming them into a spear with an almost clawed tip, while the rest of the darkness gathered in his left hand, forming a shield that seemed to be made from a sphinx head with wings coming out of its back "Lowemon!"

A burst of light and darkness came from the hole as the two new Legendary Warriors emerged from the hole, landing between the two sisters and the approaching Digimon. "We're back," Wolfmon smirked.

"And with a vengeance," Lowemon added.

As for everyone watching…

"Oh wow… now THAT is an awesome entrance." Jaune said in awe.

"So, who are they?" Pyrrha asked as she turned to Bokomon.

"Just a moment." Bokomon said as he flipped through his book "Ah, here they are. Wolfmon of Light and Lowemon of Darkness."

 _Digimon Analyzer: Wolfmon_

 _Wolfmon. Free Type. A Warrior Digimon. A Digimon with power over light, inherited from an ancient warrior. The various icy purple parts on it's armor are actual a jewel known as Saint Amethyst, which will always retain its density as long as Wolfmon remains righteous, while his swords are known as the Licht Schwert. His special attacks are Light Sieger, a dance of blades with his weapons, and Licht Kugel, firing several laser shots from his arm mounted cannon._

 _Digimon Analyzer: Lowemon_

 _Lowemon. Free Type. A Warrior Digimon. A Digimon with power over darkness, inherited from an ancient warrior. Known as the Valiant Jet-Black Warrior to friends, and the Executor of Darkness to foes, he is a powerful Digimon who wields the Spear of Judgement and the Shield of Atonement, acting as Judge, Jury and Executioner for evil Digimon. His special attacks are Ewig Schlaf, a powerful attack with his spear charged with the power of darkness, and Endlich Meteor, launching a wave of dark energy from the mouth on his chest._

"You don't scare us!" Raremon roared as he charged forward, before Lowemon caught him by the side of the head with his spear, sending him flying into one of the walls.

"How about now?" the two of them chuckled as Musyamon looked almost dumbly at where Raremon had gone flying.

"Uh...that doesn't change anything!" Musyamon put up a brave front, charging forward...only for Wolfmon to catch his blade with his weapons, and with a strong push, knock him off balance followed by a kick to the gut, sending the samurai themed Digimon tumbling back.

"Tag team these chumps?" Wolfmon chuckled.

"Tag team these chumps," Lowemon nodded, before the two brothers did a fist bump combination, and soon charged forward.

"I'll melt you!" Raremon roared as he fired globs of sludge….which Lowemon easily blocked with his spear, sending it flying in various directions (though still mindful enough to make sure the other humans weren't liable to getting melted by accident), before Wolfmon jumped on his shoulder and used him as a springboard to get over Raremon.

"Light Sieger!" Wolfmon called out as he drew his weapons again and joined them to form a lance, before bringing it down and impaling Raremon in the head, causing him to roar in pain. "And one more!" he added, before using the lance like a pole to spin and land a kick to Musyamon's back, sending him flying towards Lowemon.

"Ewig Schlaf!" Lowemon called out as he thrusted his spear forward and impaled Musyamon, who choked out a gasp, before both he and Raremon turned dark and a ring of Fractal Code appeared around them.

Seeing the exposed Fractal Codes, the two warriors pulled out their Digivices.

"Soul that squirms in darkness…" Wolfmon began before he activated his Digivice, the symbol of Light appearing on the screen. "The holy light will purify you!"

"Corrupted, wicked heart…" Lowemon began as he activated his Digivice, the symbol of Darkness appearing on the screen. "Sleep in the darkness you were born from!"

"Fractal Code...Scan!" the two of them called out at the same time as they scanned the Fractal Codes, pulling it all into their Digivices as Raremon and Musyamon faded away into eggs which soon floated away. Once it was over, there was a stunned silence, especially from the Pagumon.

"So...anyone ELSE want a piece of us?" they both sent glares that could melt steel at the gathered Pagumon while readying their weapons menacingly, to which the little imps ran away so fast, one had to wonder how things with no legs could move so fast as there were literal dust outlines of where the Pagumon used to be. "Smart move," the two nodded before they soon reverted to their original forms.

 **(Song end)**

The two brothers looked to each other, before grinning and high fiving one another.

Yang looked at them for a few moments, before looking down at Ruby, letting out a sigh after a few moments "Hey!" she said, catching their attention "Uh… thanks for trying to protect my sister."

"It was no big deal," the white clothed twin said dismissively. "The two of us don't care much for dealing with people, but it's common courtesy to not leave someone to die."

"More importantly, the name's Pierce, and my brother is Gyro," the black clothed twin said. "You?"

"Huh?" Yang blinked.

"Can't exactly return a favor to someone we don't even know the name of," Gyro explained. "I'll be sure to pay you back for the save."

"W-what are you talking about? You're the ones who saved us! And, heck, it's my fault you ended up falling down that hole!" Yang said, incredulous.

"And if it weren't for you, I'd be a puddle. Our question still stands," Gyro wouldn't budge.

Yang grimaced a bit at the way he put it, but seeing as he wouldn't budge, she relented "Yang Xiao Long."

Gyro nodded "In that case, we'll be seeing you Yang." he said, turning to leave.

"Try to survive at least a day without our help." Pierce added as soon the two brothers left the area.

"Those guys seemed friendly," Jaune said a little sarcastically as the others soon joined Yang and Ruby.

"Somehow I think we'll be running into those two plenty more times in the future…" Pyrrha sighed.

"Well I hope not. They may have saved us but they're no doubt a pair of delinquents," Weiss huffed, not liking the overall attitude of the boys.

"But if they're delinquents why did they help us?" Ruby asked.

Weiss opened her mouth to respond...and soon closed it. She had no counter to that…

"Still though…" Yang sighed, as she shivered a bit at the memory of their eyes. While they'd been a bit different than when they were on the train, the coldness was still there, and it really made her feel uncomfortable. "Those two...are really something else…"

At the same time, the twins had found a way out of the underground and were soon walking through the forest. As they did…

"Heh...needing to get home as fast as possible aside...this just got interesting," Pierce chuckled.

"Don't get too caught up in things. It's best if we get home as soon as possible," Gyro reminded, earning a nod from his brother.

* * *

 **And there's the chapter!**

 **Yeahp, two spirits for the price of one.**

 **It makes sense when you think about it for those two elements.**

 **But yeah, if you haven,t guessed it by now, the 10 warriors will be heroic.**

 **What does that mean for villains?**

 **Well... you'll see eventually, but for now...**

 **The Legend Evolves.**


	3. Frozen Winds! Chackmon & Fairymon!

**Hey everyone!**

 **Surprise chapter in this story, because we felt you've waited long enough for another one.**

 **This time though, we made a much longer chapter, just to make up for the wait.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Frozen Winds! Chackmon and Fairymon!**

* * *

The sun was starting to set in the sky as the group of five walked down the train tracks.

"Can we really reach another station like this?" Jaune sighed.

"Well, the tracks have to lead somewhere, so I'd say it's a good a bet as any," Yang shrugged.

Earlier, after the encounter with the Pagumon, the group had talked a bit about what to do next, and seeing as they had no other option than to gather the Spirits, they'd decided the best course of action was to go to the next town and/or station to continue searching.

"Are we really gonna be okay like this?" Ruby asked, a little worried. By now their dad had to have noticed they were missing, and knowing him he'd be worried sick.

"You'll all be fine!" Bokomon told them, catching up to them and patting Yang's arm "She's got the power of the legendary warrior of fire! If anything goes wrong that'll come in handy!"

"No pressure or anything." Yang said in deadpan.

"I do wonder though… how would we gain these spirits as well?" Pyrrha mused.

"Well, obviously we have to be worthy of them, something that I already have handled." Weiss said haughtily, causing the others to sweatdrop.

"Wow… big ego…" Neemon said to Bokomon, who nodded in a rare moment of agreement.

"Though...if you're already worthy, why didn't any of the three spirits go to you?" Ruby asked innocently.

Weiss opened her mouth...and then closed it again. "Uh...well...perhaps they just have odd definitions of worthiness," she said. "I'm sure the one that is for me will be the strongest and most refined."

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say." Yang said with a deadpan look.

"Rather than the Spirits I'm more worried about our parents," Pyrrha frowned. "They must be worried sick by now…"

"Not to mention we got a kid with us," Jaune added with a worried look. "And we're in a world with dangerous monsters…"

"Aren't the Grimm dangerous?" Ruby asked.

"At least we had walls between them and us," Jaune added.

"It's not so bad," Bokomon said. "There are plenty of friendly Digimon too."

"Yeah, like us," Neemon said.

"Does friendly mean pretty much useless in a fight?" Weiss asked flatly, cause as far as she'd seen, the ones who could actually fight were all dangerous.

In response she got Bokomon throwing rocks at her, forcing her to duck under them "Alright, alright! I take it back!"

"Thank you," Bokomon huffed.

"Probably wasn't the smartest thing to go saying that," Yang snorted.

"Quiet you," Weiss grumbled.

"So we just keep searching for the Spirits, then what?" Pyrrha asked.

"Well...that…" Bokomon started, but honestly wasn't sure.

Then, as if in response to her question, the Digivices began to glow.

"Go… to the Forest Terminal…" came the woman's voice out of Yang's Digivice.

"Forest Terminal? Why should we go there?" Yang asked, before the screen on her digivice stopped glowing "Hey!"

"And all we have as a guide is a weird voice...yeah...I'm not feeling too confident suddenly…" Jaune groaned.

"The worst part is we literally don't have any other clues…" Pyrrha agreed.

"Well guess we'll have to go to the Forest Terminal then," Ruby said simply, and while the group was a bit unsure, it WAS their only clue. So with that they all set off for said location.

The group continued to walk for a while, evening eventually giving away to night, but before long, they were met with a new issue…

"...how do we get across?" Yang groaned at the broken bridge and rails.

"I doubt we can jump, but...looks like there's a path from down in the ravine," Bokomon frowned.

"Guess we gotta climb down then," Neemon sighed.

"Hey, wait, I think I see some light down there." Jaune said as he looked down.

"I see it too. Maybe there's people down there." Pyrrha said hopefully.

"Well then, let's go find out," Yang grinned, before the group soon made their way down the path, and before long they were at the bottom of the ravine. However, when they reached the bottom, the lights were no longer there.

"Strange...we DEFINITELY saw some lights here," Weiss frowned.

"Huh? What's this?" Ruby asked, tugging at Yang's arm as she pointed to something on the wall of the ravine.

"Wait… that… looks like an angel." Jaune said, looking at the strange rock carving of what appeared to be a multi winged angel.

"What are those strange carvings though?" Pyrrha wondered, looking at the ring of symbols next to it.

"Wait a second… that one at the top, that's the one on Agneyamon's belt." Weiss said, pointing at the top most symbol.

"Hey, you're right, and those two right there, that one was on Wolfmon's shoulders, and that one was in Lowemon's shoulder spheres." Yang added as she pointed at two other carvings.

"Hey, you're right," Jaune said. "But...why are they here?"

In response, Bokomon pulled out his book, and flipped through it, finding the page he was looking for. "These marks represent the Ten Legendary Warriors!" he said.

"Ten Legendary Warriors?" all the kids asked in surprise.

"Who are they?" Neemon asked, much to Bokomon's annoyance.

"How ignorant can you be?! They're only the great heroes who saved our world ages ago!" Bokomon growled.

"Great heroes?" Ruby asked, and suddenly she was in Bokomon's face. "Tell us! Tell us!" she cheered, stars in her eyes.

"A-Alright, just...a little room please," Bokomon sweat dropped, Ruby backing off a little, but still looked at him with stars in her eyes. Clearing his throat, Bokomon recited the legend.

 _In ancient times, Human-type Digimon and Beast-type Digimon were always fighting against one another. Then an Angel Digimon named 'Lucemon' descended and brought an end to the fighting._

 _For a time peace came to the Digital World, but it was not meant to last. The power that came with ruling the Digital World soon corrupted Lucemon, and he became an oppressive tyrant, the Digimon under his rule suffering._

 _However, there were those who would not sit idly by as this happened, and eventually among those, 10 Digimon who would be known as the Ten Legendary Warriors rose up and opposed him. A fierce battle ensued, but in the end they prevailed, defeating Lucemon, and once more restoring peace to the world._

"That's the legend of the Ten Legendary Warriors," Bokomon said with a tone of reverence before he closed his book and put it back into his waistband.

"Woah… that's so cool… and Yang can turn into one of them… I want to turn into a Legendary Warrior too!" Ruby cheered.

"Why would a child get that power?" Weiss asked incredulously.

"Well… I got one of these, just like the rest of you." Ruby said, holding up her Digivice.

Weiss opened her mouth...then closed it again, as once again...the little girl made a good point.

However, any further conversation was cut short when several lights appeared behind them, and they all turned to see a crowd of what appeared to be...living candles.

"... Digimon are weird." Ruby whispered, and nobody could deny her words.

Three of the Digimon, the one in the center looking notably older than the other two, came forward. "Why did you humans come to this village?" the center one asked with an old sounding voice.

"We were just passing through on our way to the Forest Terminal, we didn't actually think there was a village down here." Jaune explained.

"Is that so? And why should we believe that?" the elder asked with narrowed eyes.

"Well… their not very trusting." Yang said slowly.

"It's pretty much in the nature of Candmon to be suspicious unless you can prove yourself." Bokomon told her.

"Well...how can we prove to them we're not suspicious?" Pyrrha asked.

Unfortunately that was somewhat taken out of her hands when the Candmon started accusing them of wanting to rob the ancient ruins. Fortunately…

"They're not!" Bokomon shouted. "These children are here to save the Digital World!"

"When did we agree to that?" Weiss asked flatly.

"Be quiet," Bokomon shot back before turning to the Candmon. "This child even obtained the power of the Legendary Spirit of Fire, and evolved into Agneyamon!" Bokomon said, gesturing to Yang.

"What? Into Agneyamon?" the elder asked, looking intrigued.

"Yes. She defeated Cerberumon and restored Fire Terminal." Bokomon added.

"Interesting," the elder mused as murmurs carried out through the villagers, the three in front discussing. Eventually they stopped and turned to the group. "Please pardon us," he said with a big smile and floated over to them. "We are the Candmon tribe who protect these ancient ruins. Which one of you is the holder of the Legendary Spirit?"

"Yang here," Bokomon said, pointing at Yang again.

The elder Candmon moved closer, examining her. "My, you certainly have fire in your eyes," he admitted, before turning to the others. "Everyone, welcome to our village. Please follow me," he said, before floating in another direction.

Yang hummed in thought as they started following the elder "Something's up." she said to herself.

The group followed and soon came across what appeared to be homes built into the walls, and a group of Candmon dancing around a fire which itself surrounded a large candle with the symbols of the Legendary Warriors, each holding what appeared to be a large four leaf clover in their hands.

"What's this?" Jaune blinked.

"Why it's a welcoming party," the elder said. "Come, let's enjoy the celebration."

The group blinked, but slowly got closer to the fire. However, when they got close enough, the Candmon suddenly threw the leaves they had into the fire, which released a wave of dark green smoke/dust.

The kids started coughing as the smoke surrounded them "What is this stuff?" Jaune said.

"I don't know… but I'm feeling tried." Pyrrha said as she rubbed her head.

"I'm… sleepy." Ruby said slowly, before she collapsed, Yang catching her as she fell asleep.

"That was… sleeping grass…" Bokomon managed to say before he and Neemon soon fell asleep as well.

The older kids were trying to stay awake, but the effects were getting to them too.

"Holder of the Legendary Spirit my butt. As if someone so weak that just this is getting to them could possibly have the spirits," the elder mocked.

"We...need to get out of here…" Pyrrha gasped.

"The river...if we could just reach that…!" Yang gritted her teeth, the sleeping herbs getting to her. However, before anyone could say anything else, three figures suddenly darted down, and grabbed all of them (minus Bokomon and Neemon who were a bit further away), and pulled them all into the river, instantly waking up anyone who was feeling out of it.

"Bwah!" Jaune was the first to break the surface. "What happened?!"

"We happened." said a voice that was familiar to Ruby and Yang when they surfaced, causing them to look and see…

"Blake!" the two exclaimed in shock at seeing the hoodie wearing girl they had met just earlier that day.

"I see you two are doing...relatively alright," Blake nodded.

"Well, we won't be alright for much longer if those guys come after us," said a boy with black hair with a magenta streak in it, magenta colored eyes, and a green shirt "My name is Lie Ren by the way, and this is Nora Valkyrie." he said as he nodded towards the carrot haired girl who grinned a bit.

"Heya!" she said "So… who's up for swimming away from jerks?"

"I think all of us," Pyrrha chuckle a little despite the situation.

"But I don't think they're going to let us escape THAT easily," Weiss frowned.

"Well in that case, dive!" Ren said, before going underwater, the others all copying him as they started to swim away unseen.

Eventually, they resurfaced, hiding within a crevice in the rock cliff "Looks like we'll be safe here." Jaune said with a sigh.

"For now you mean." Weiss said in annoyance.

"Chances are they aren't going to just stop chasing us like that." Pyrrha said with a frown.

As if the universe wanted to prove a point, they could hear the Candmon getting close.

Yang narrowed her eyes, before turning back to everyone else "You all get out of here, I'll be the bait."

"I didn't take you for someone suicidal." Blake said dryly.

"I'm not, but right now, I'm the only one that can fight them." she said, confusing them, before pointing up the cliff "Go! Now!" she said, and they started to climb up, before jumping out of the river, and throwing a few rocks at the Candmon. "Hey uglies, over here!" she shouted, before running in another direction, the Candmon chasing after her. As she ran, she pulled out her Digivice, pressing on the button. "Come on, come on!" she growled, before she realized she was surrounded by the Candmon. "Come on! Spirit!" she shouted, right as the Digivice started to glow.

"Spirit...Evolution!" Yang called out as the ring appeared on her hand and she scanned it, merging with the Spirit and turning into Agneyamon again. "Alright!" she grinned, kicking several Candmon back.

"What the heck?" Blake asked, eyes wide.

"She just transformed! That's so cool!" Nora said in awe.

"She's certainly impressive." Ren admitted.

"Yeah! Big sis is one of the ten legendary warriors!" Ruby explained with a cheer.

"Legendary warriors?" Ren asked questioningly as they got out of the water and got some distance, though they could still see the fighting.

"Apparently it's something we can get from obtaining the Spirits," Weiss explained.

"But is she going to be okay? She's outnumbered," Blake mused.

True enough… sure using physical moves worked, but when Agneyamon tried her ranged attacks...well…

"...did she REALLY think using fire was going to work on candles?" Weiss asked with a groan at the sight of the Candmon with BIGGER flames now.

"Apparently she did," Blake sighed as now Agneyamon was starting to be put on the defensive, as the Candmon were starting to gain ground.

"Let's just leave." Weiss said harshly, turning around… and slipping on some ice, falling right on her bum "Ouch!"

"Huh, didn't notice the ice earlier." Nora said as she looked around.

"Wonder why that cave's frozen." Jaune asked in confusion.

"Melt Wax!" they all heard, making them turn to see one of the Candmon throwing hot wax at Agneyamon, covering her in it, bringing out a shout of pain from her.

"Sis!" Ruby shouted in worry.

"She's not gonna hold on at this rate." Ren said with a frown, before he jumped down, sliding down the cliff.

"What are you doing Ren?!" Nora shouted at him.

"Helping her!" Ren said, reaching the bottom and kicking off, landing on the other bank, before pulling a green knife from his sleeve as he started swiping at the Candmon with it.

"S-Stay back!" Agneyamon managed to gasp. If this was hard enough for her, she didn't want to imagine what would happen if they went after him.

"I don't care if you're a legendary warrior or something, you can't handle this alone!" Ren shouted, actually causing some of the Candmon to back off a bit as he swung the knife without fear.

"Is he insane?!" Weiss gasped.

"Whatever he is, we have to help!" Pyrrha said in alarm. However, before they could make any moves, a light suddenly shone from the ice, drawing everyone's attention as the ice began to melt, and from the hole formed, something rose up. It looked like a small bear on a platform, wearing pieces of green armor on it.

"A spirit?" Jaune said in surprise.

"There was one right under our noses!" Ruby gasped.

"Well this is a perfect timing," Weiss said as she stepped forward and aimed her Digivice at it. "Come, Spirit!" she called out, and the Spirit glowed as it flew forward...and promptly flew past her. "...what?" Weiss blinked owlishly, her Digivice still held out awkwardly.

"Hah! Rejected!" Nora said with a laugh, causing the heiress to go red in embarrassment and annoyance.

"But where's the Spirit…?" Blake trailed off as they saw it fly...and soon stop in front of Ren, a burst of cold wind forcing the Candmon back, yet to the boy it felt like a light breeze.

"This is…!" Ren blinked in surprise, before a glow came from his pocket. Reaching into it, he pulled out his Digivice, and on instinct pointed it at the Spirit, which soon entered the device, the symbol of Ice appearing on the screen.

 **(Play 'With the Will')**

Several lines appeared and formed the outline of the Spirit on the screen of the Digivice, before the scene zoomed out to show Ren holding it, before holding up his left hand as a ring of Fractal Code formed, before he brought it to the Digivice and scanned it. "Spirit...Evolution!" he called out as the data was scanned, the ring breaking and extending, before encircling him as his clothes seemingly burned off and his body took on a darker tone as large image of the Spirit of Ice appeared behind him, and released a burst of ice and snow. At the two sides of his head, armor seemed to appear, followed by around his arms, body, and legs, and from his face a section of armor appeared over his mouth, before the grid came together, the armor parts all aligning with his body and slowly compressing together, his eyes glowing brightly as the armor joined together and a flash of light occured before the new warrior was revealed. It was a tall being seemingly made out of snow, with bear ears on top of their head and magenta colored eyes, a green headband around their forehead that had two pieces hanging down the sides, and a mouthplate covering their mouth. A green commando vest with the mark of ice in the middle covering his chest with a dark grey pauldron on their left shoulder and an orange plate shaped shoulder guard on their right shoulder, heavy duty snow boots on their feet, which could make skis come out of it, and in his hands were a pair of blasters that seemed to be able to shoot out snowballs. With the skis deployed, he began skiing down as if on a snowy hill, while firing away with his blasters, ending with a jump as his skis folded back and his blasters landed on his back, allowing him to do a kneeling land. "Chackmon!" he declared as he got to his feet, giving the screen a focused look.

"Well… temperature just dropped around here." Agneyamon murmured as she eyed the new warrior.

"Yay! Go Ren!" Nora cheered.

"Woah… he looks totally badass." Jaune said.

"Oh hey, another one." Neemon said as he woke up.

"That makes four in just one day… these kids operate fast." Bokomon muttered as he pulled out his book and looked through it "There we go, Chackmon of Ice."

 _Digimon Analyzer: Chackmon_

 _Chackmon. Free Type. A Beast Man Digimon. A Digimon with power over Ice, inherited from an ancient warrior. A militaristic Digimon with the expertise of a trained soldier, wielding the twin blasters Romeo and Juliet into battle. His special attacks are Frozen Clinking, breathing out a blizzard at his foes, and Snow Bazooka, merging his two weapons together for a powerful attack._

"Another one?!" the elder Candmon gasped as he watched what just happened.

"That's enough out of all of you! Frozen Clinking!" Chackmon called out, his mouthplate opening for a moment to let him breathe out a blizzard level wind, freezing several nearby Candmon solid, while aiming it in a way that Agneyamon got some of it too, cooling the wax and allowing her to free herself.

"Thanks for the assist," she nodded. "Now let's show these guys who's boss."

"Agreed," Chackmon nodded, both warriors advancing towards the remaining Candmon. However, the Candmon didn't seem to intimidated, as two stepped forward, the same two who had been with the elder earlier.

"Don't get cocky!" one of them said.

"The real fight starts now!" the other declared, before both were covered in a cocoon of Fractal Code, and when it dispersed, two new Digimon stood in their place.

The first of the two could be best described as a man made of fire, while the second looked like a textbook description of a wizard.

"Oh, Meramon and Wizardmon… this could potentially be a problem." Bokomon blinked.

 _Digimon Analyzer: Meramon_

 _Meramon. Data Type. A Flame Digimon. A Digimon shrouded in fire, born from from the hidden Firewall of the net. While it's a violent fighter, it is a peaceful Digimon in all other circumstances. It's special attack is Burning Fist, launching a ball of fire from his hand._

 _Digimon Analyzer: Wizardmon_

 _Wizardmon. Data Type. A Demon Man Digimon. He apparently hails from another Digital World known as Witchelny, where magic users are common, and somehow ended up in the current Digital World. A master magic user, Wizardmon is always interested in the history of the world. His special attack is Thunder Cloud, summoning forth a small storm cloud to shock his opponents with._

"Agneyamon. Chackmon. Do you believe you can defeat us?" Wizardmon smirked. "Magic Game!" he called out as both he and Meramon suddenly vanished.

"Where'd they go?!" Agneyamon gasped.

"Be careful, they're no doubt still around," Chackmon frowned.

"Heh, you're sharp. Let's see if it can actually help you," Meramon's voice said...before a fireball suddenly appeared in mid-air, headed right for him.

"Look out!" Agneyamon shouted, quickly blocking the flames.

"Where are you looking?" Wizardmon smirked as a blast of lightning came Agneyamon's way, only to be blocked by Chackmon's Frozen Clinking.

"Careful, they're gonna try to fight us like this again," Chackmon frowned.

"Stop hiding you cowards!" Agneyamon glared.

"Hmph. If you can't even see through this simple trick, then truly the Spirits chose wrong," Meramon snorted, before both of them were suddenly kicked in the back, Meramon having gotten behind them.

"We won't be able to win unless we find them," Chackmon grunted.

"But we can't find them if we can't see them!" Agneyamon growled, thinking furiously. If only they could find a way to find an invisible target. Growling in frustration, she threw a random fireball, which was batted away...and landed in the lake, the flames going out, but not before some steam was created. "That's it!" she gasped.

"Did you think of something?" Chackmon asked.

"Yeah, I got an idea. Fire your Frozen Clinking at me. Don't worry, I'll handle the rest," she said.

Chackmon was understandably unsure, but as it was, they didn't have any choice, so with a reluctant nod he turned to her. "Frozen Clinking!" he called out, firing the blizzard once more.

"Burning Salamander!" Agneyamon countered, the two attacks of hot and cold mixing, and the ice in the wind melting and quickly evaporating, causing a burst of steam to come forth.

"What?!" the two enemies gasped in surprise when the steam hit...and revealed their positions.

"There you are!" Chackmon said, realizing what Agneyamon had planned, and quickly pulled out Romeo and Juliet, before opening fire on the two Digimon, causing Wizardmon to lose focus, the two tumbling back into visibility.

"Let's finish this before they can recover!" Agneyamon called out, earning a nod from Chackmon who joined his two weapons.

"Salamander...Break!" Agneyamon called out as she slammed a flaming foot into Wizardmon's chest.

"Snow Bazooka!" Chackmon called out, firing snowballs with the force of a missile, which bombarded Meramon much to his pain. When the two attacks were over, both Digimons' bodies turned dark and a ring of Fractal Code appeared around them.

"This meaningless evil ends here. May your evil be frozen in ice for eternity," Chackmon declared, pulling out his Digivice, and pressing the side as the symbol of Ice appeared on the screen. "Fractal Code...Scan!" he called out as he swung the Digivice, the scanner catching and absorbing the data till both Meramon and Wizardmon reverted into Candmon, who fell on the ground, eyes swirly.

"We give," they both said, holding up white flags.

* * *

"This was all a test?!" Yang all but demanded.

"Yes, we apologize that we went to this length, but we had to confirm that you were all indeed the inheritors of the Spirits," the elder said.

"Well did we pass?" Ren asked flatly.

"With flying colors," the elder nodded. "As a token of our apology, let us help you continue on your journey. For you see, the Fractal Code of the bridge was being held by Meramon and Wizarmon."

The moment he said that, Ren took out his Digivice, and suddenly the Fractal Code flew out and restored the bridge.

"Well, that's good at least." Blake said with a sigh.

"So… we're all going to the Forest Terminal, right?" Jaune asked the three new arrivals of the night.

"Yes… I suppose you were going to ask if we wanted to come with you?" Ren asked knowingly.

"Yeah… if that's fine with your guys of course." Jaune added after a moment.

"I'm up for it." Blake said with a shrug.

"I see no reason not to." Ren added with a small smile.

"Yay! More friends!" Ruby and Nora cheered together and high fived each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, further ahead from the rest of the group, a Trailmon was running along the tracks. Inside, a certain pair of twins were sitting on the seats, examining their Digivices. "...doesn't seem any different from before...but how did that Spirit thing go into this?" Gyro mused.

"Beats me. Still, these'll definitely be useful in finding a way home," Pierce said.

"Yeah, once we reach the Forest Terminal, let's see what else we're supposed to do," Gyro nodded slowly as the Trailmon continued onward, till eventually it reached a station made of wood in a woodland area, which just screamed 'Forest Terminal'. The Trailmon soon reached to a complete stop, opened its doors, yawned loudly...and promptly fell asleep.

"Well...that guy's got the right idea," Pierce yawned.

"Yeah, we're not getting anywhere without some sleep," Gyro agreed as they both got out and soon sat down on a bench and fell asleep. It'd been a long day after all.

* * *

"This is hell." Weiss groaned as their little group walked along the train tracks in the early morning.

"Oh tough it out princess, walking is good for you anyway, unless you want to grow up to be a fat opera lady." Yang taunted her with a grin.

Weiss's indignant scream rang out as she started chasing Yang around, the blonde running with a grin on her face.

"Well, they're lively," Jaune sighed. He was getting pretty winded too honestly.

"It...would be nice if we had another means other than following the tracks on foot," Blake agreed.

"Well unless a Trailmon rolls by now, I think we don't have a choice," Ren sighed.

"Then why don't we ask that Trailmon coming right now," Nora spoke up, pointing at something coming.

"...huh, that's convenient," Pyrrha blinked.

"Hey! Hey you! Stop please!" Ruby and Nora both shouted as they stood in the middle of the tracks, soon getting the Trailmon's attention.

"Hey, come on, get off, that's dangerous." the pink, mole shaped Trailmon said in a somewhat whiny tone.

"Sorry, but we were hoping you could give us a lift," Ruby said.

"Yeah, we've been walking for so long and we need to get to the Forest Terminal. Can ya help us?" Nora asked.

"Well...I guess I could, but then I'd feel heavy…" the Trailmon seemed unsure.

"We don't weigh that much, come on." Ruby said, before climbing onto one of the forelegs that came out the sides of the front, the rest copying her.

"H-hey! H-hold on! I'm t-ticklish!" the Trailmon said through a fit of giggles which got worse as more people clung onto him. Eventually the giggling became too much and they were all knocked off, the Trailmon continuing, giggling all the way.

"...well...that's a bust…" Yang sighed.

"Back to walking it is," Jaune groaned, as they continued on. Eventually…

"Fork in the road," Blake said flatly.

"Guess we'll have to pick one way," Bokomon mused.

The group looked at the two paths in front of them and well… "Left," they all said. Simultaneously. Seriously, right was a barren path and left was a lush forest. The answer couldn't be more obvious if it hit them in the face. And even if it was wrong, it's usually common sense to go somewhere that ISN'T barren.

"Yeah, I don't even know why I asked." Bokomon admitted.

"Even I'm not dumb enough to make THAT mistake." Neemon said, before Bokomon snapped his waist band again.

The group continued onward, the hot desert soon giving way to a cool forest.

"This feels MUCH better than before," Weiss sighed, enjoying being out of the heat.

"That we can all agree," Blake nodded as they followed the tracks, and eventually came to a station.

"Is this the Forest Terminal?" Ruby asked.

"Sure looks like it," Nora said. However…

"No, it says 'Soft Breeze Village'," Neemon said, reading a nearby sign.

"Wrong place huh?" they all heard, making them turn to see the twins sitting on a bench just across the way, seemingly just waking up.

"You guys," Yang blinked in surprise, and she would have said more but…

"Hi!" Ruby smiled and waved, and with that face and look...even the usually grumpy looking twins could do nothing but wave back.

"I see you two are doing well," Blake noted.

"You three as well," Gyro said as he and Pierce got up. "Still, and here we thought this was Forest Terminal...guess it wasn't," he sighed as the two started to walk away.

"Where are you two going?" Weiss asked.

"Directions," Pierce said simply as the boys walked off.

"Those two…!" Weiss growled. She REALLY couldn't stand them.

"They've got the right idea though. We probably should ask for directions," Pyrrha mused.

"We have to find people first." Ren pointed out.

Everyone looked around at that, before Ruby looked up… and grinned "Found a good spot!" she said, before running… and started climbing up a tree.

"Oh come on! Not this again!" Yang groaned as she chased her little sister for the second time in just as many days.

Ruby was, of course, still faster than her, as she quickly shimmied up the tree, before standing on a sturdy branch as she looked around for any signs of Digimon around. "Hey! I think I see a town!"

"That's good to know, but is she going to be okay?" Ren asked, looking a little worried. The branch seemed sturdy, but it wasn't exactly large.

"Ruby, come on, let's go down!" Yang said as she got to the branch too.

"Okay," Ruby nodded...but lost her footing and fell over.

"Ruby!" Yang panicked. Fortunately, Ruby fell on a root, and soon ended up sliding down it, eventually getting launched off of it… and landed in the arms of… well Digimon obviously, that had flowers for hands.

"Phew, was worried there for a minute," Jaune sighed, while Yang had already jumped after her sister...and they all joined in too to meet up the crowd of Digimon.

* * *

An hour or so later…

"Wow, this soup is great!" Nora grinned as she greedily drank more of the soup in the bowl in front of her.

"It really is delicious," Weiss admitted as she took another spoonful. "Is this your local speciality?"

"That's right," the Digimon, which they learned were named Floramon, said. "Its one of the specialties of this town: Pear Soup. We'll even show you how to make it if you'd like."

"Sure, maybe we can make it ourselves sometime," Jaune nodded. It never hurt to know how to make something, especially if it tastes good.

"Right, first, you need a pear." one of the Floramon said, grabbing one out of a basket, the other Floramon copying her "And then you put it in your head."

"Wait, what?" was the flat response from all of the kids as the red leaf on Floramon's head opened up and she put the pear inside of it.

"And now we just need to dance." the Floramon said, before they all started dancing, and singing about their town. Once it was done, they brought out a few empty bowls, leaned over, and the soup poured out of their heads. "Please enjoy," they smiled, putting the extra bowls onto the table.

"Uh…" was the awkward response from most of them as they looked at the new bowls and their own bowls, feeling their appetites leaving...until Ruby and Nora started eating again, earning incredulous looks from the others.

"What? It tastes good, right?" Ruby asked, not getting why they didn't want to eat it.

"Shouldn't waste food either," Nora added.

"...she has a point," Ren admitted, and slowly started eating again, since it WAS tasty.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Weiss said with a grimace before she continued eating.

"Oh suck it up princess, we'll probably have to eat worse to survive here." Yang told her as she started eating as well.

The group continued with their meal for a while, and after it was done, they stepped out, and noticed the state of the town. "Well… the town sure is… something." Pyrrha said with a frown.

"The wind feels great though." Ruby said with a smile.

"I guess… but why is the place so…" Blake trailed off, trying to find a nice way of asking.

"Empty?" Jaune guessed.

"Desolate?" Ren frowned.

"Looks like nobody's been here for a looong time?" Nora asked, getting a nudge from Ren. Sure that's what they were thinking, but they were TRYING to avoid putting it that way.

"Ah...that…" the Floramon deflated. "Well...it wasn't always like this. This used to be a beautiful station, with lots of flowers and greenery, and we'd have trains stopping by all the time." Floramon explained "But then one day it just stopped, and the town just became like this over time."

"Because of the power of the three evil Digimon right?" Bokomon asked knowingly.

"It's what we believe yes." Floramon said with a nod.

"Who ARE those evil Digimon exactly anyway?" Yang asked with a frown.

"No clue." Neemon said, causing a few of them to face fault.

"He's not just being a moron this time. We actually don't know their identities. All we know is that they are likely as strong as the three Celestial Beings, the leaders of the Digital World, Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Cherubimon." Bokomon explained.

"They sound scary…" Jaune gulped.

"Why are they doing stuff like that?" Blake frowned.

"We honestly don't know," Bokomon sighed. "All we know ever since they appeared, the three Celestial Beings disappeared, and chaos has been spreading in the Digital World…"

"Then this looks like a job for the 10 Legendary Warriors," Yang said with a grin.

"Yeah, it's just like a superhero show!" Ruby agreed.

"For now though… maybe we should focus on the town?" Pyrrha suggested.

"Oh yeah… well, want us to help you clean this place up a bit?" Jaune asked the Floramon.

"You'd do that?" she asked hopefully.

"Sure we can, right?" Jaune said as he turned to the others, making them look between each other before looking back at him and nodding.

"I suppose I can help them design a beautiful garden." Weiss said in her usual tone.

"Oh come on, get down in the dirt princess, it won't kill you." Yang said with a roll of her eyes.

"Come on you two, enough already," Ren sighed tiredly. Arguing wasn't going to help them at all.

The group soon got to work cleaning up and planting a few flowers, and generally making the place pretty. "This place is looking better already," Ruby smiled.

"Thank you for the help, but…" the Floramon sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Ruby asked.

"It's just...we're sure the Mushmon would…"

"Mushmon?" Ruby blinked, before the sound of rustling was heard, and three figures darted through the trees, before several explosions happened suddenly, throwing Jaune, Pyrrha, and Nora, along with several of the Floramon off their feet.

"Hey! Who just did that?!" Yang shouted in anger, her eyes flashing red for a moment.

"Us!" a voice replied, and soon standing in front of everyone where three short Digimon with mushroom caps for heads.

"Even though we told you that planting flowers would be pointless, you're still doing it." one of the three Digimon said, shaking his head with a smirk.

"You just don't learn do you?" another one added with a laugh.

"Mushmon, please, stop this!" Floramon pleaded.

"Never!" the leading Mushmon said, before the three of them pulled out small yellow mushrooms from their caps and threw them "Poison Smash!"

When the shrooms landed on the ground, the actually blew up, dispersing pollen in the air, which the Floramon inhaled… and soon started laughing uncontrollably.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked in worry.

"Some sort of laughing gas?" Weiss deduced with a frown.

"When you inhale the pollen of our yellow mushroom bombs, you laugh no matter what, and you'll laugh so much you won't have the strength to plant those flowers." the Mushmon gloated, confirming her thoughts.

"...that's actually not so bad," Jaune blinked. Sure it wasn't good, but between laughing powder and explosives...he knew which he prefered.

"W-why are you doing t-this?!" one of the Floramon asked through her laughter.

"Y-Yeah! Didn't we serve the customers together in the past?" another agreed.

"Heh, even if you say that, you all were the only ones who got the credit!" the Mushmon growled.

"Th-that's not true!" another Floramon said.

"Y-yeah! The mushroom soup you made was v-very popular!"

"Shut up!" the Mushmon growled, before throwing more mushrooms...only this time they were red.

"Look out!" Blake said in alarm, as the kids pushed as many Floramon as they could out of the way, causing the mushrooms to land and explode, but thankfully without harming anyone...save for the building they had been in, to which Bokomon and Neemon ran out before it was demolished.

"We've come to our senses…!" the first Mushmon said.

"We're going to…!" the second continued.

"Tear this village apart!" the third finished.

"What the heck is wrong with these three?!" Yang growled.

"They might have been affected by the evil magic!" Bokomon said, earning several questioning looks, to which he elaborated. "When the three evil Digimon appeared and their influence began to spread, their powers corrupted several Digimon too. These Mushmon may be three such victims."

The Mushmon looked ready to advance before Ruby puffed up her cheeks, ran forward, and slapped one in the face. "Stop it! That's no reason to hurt the Floramon or this town! You're just acting like big bullies right now!"

"Yeah! And your heads are ugly too!" Nora added, and everyone paused as they looked at her.

"Nora… that was too much." Ren said with a sigh. True enough…

"You got something against our heads?! Let's get her guys!" the lead Mushmon growled before they all homed in on Nora who understandably cheesed it, the three chasing after her.

"Okay, time to evolve now," Yang frowned, as she and Ren pulled out their Digivices, but...no response. "Come on! Again?!" she growled as both were pressing buttons in hopes of getting a result.

At the same time, Nora was dodging a few more mushrooms, while her friends tried to help, but it wasn't easy with the exploding mushrooms flying around.

"Stop it already!" Ruby shouted. This couldn't go on! It had to stop! And at that moment, from the roots of the trees, a pink light began to emanate, as something came into view.

It was, without a doubt, a spirit, one that had lavender pieces of armor on it with butterfly wings attached to the back of the armor.

"Another Spirit!" Pyrrha gasped.

"Perfect, then we can finally turn this around!" Weiss nodded, pulling out her Digivice, aiming it at the Spirit...only for the Spirit to fly in a different direction...and stop in front of Ruby, who noticed a pink glow coming from her pocket too.

"This is…!" she gasped, pulling out her Digivice as the Spirit was absorbed into it and the symbol of wind appeared on the screen.

 **(Play 'With the Will')**

Pink points of light began tracing an image before forming the silhouette of the Spirit of Wind, before the scene shifted out to reveal it was on the screen of Ruby's Digivice as she held out her free hand, the ring of Fractal Code appearing around it. Smiling, she brought it to her Digivice and began scanning it. "Spirit...Evolution!" she called out as the scan was finished and the ring extended and encircled her as her clothes seemingly burned off and her body took on a darker tone while behind her a large image of the Spirit of Wind appeared, fluttering its wings a bit as a gust of wind blew through the scene. From Ruby's face, a 'mask' of sorts appeared as what appeared to be a visor appeared over it, while over her body, a suit of some kind appeared, followed by armor for her arms and legs, all of them looking pretty light. Like before, the parts all assembled over her, and began compressing, as her eyes glowed brightly and in a flash of light, a new figure was revealed.

The form was rather small, about as tall as a child, with lavender and light green colored armor that exposed a bit of her arms and ankles, a visor covering her eyes, with black hair that had red tips tied into a braid trailing behind her, large, transparent butterfly wings flapping behind her "Fairymon!"

Everyone blinked as they looked at the Digimon… which was barely taller than what Ruby had been "Well… that's kind of short." Jaune said after a moment.

Hearing that, Fairymon turned to him with a raised eyebrow "Huh? Short?" she said, before looking down at herself and pouting "Oh come on! This is way too small, at least make me a little taller!" she complained, before the wind seemed to respond to her and surrounded her, obscuring her from view for a few moments, before clearing away, revealing her to now at least be as tall as a teenager, making her sigh in relief, even if her armor had changed slightly, exposing her forearms fully as well as her thighs as her bottom armor now looked like shorts with high boots, but besides that it hadn't changed much "That's better."

"Huh...didn't know they could do that," Yang blinked in surprise.

"Well, that matches up Fairymon's usual description more than the small one from before." Bokomon said as he looked through his book "It has a bit more armor than old accounts say, but that's definitely Fairymon of Wind."

 _Digimon Analyzer: Fairymon_

 _Fairymon. Free Type. A Fairy Digimon. A Digimon possessing power over wind, inherited from an ancient warrior. She can freely manipulate the atmosphere around her to cause mirages, as well as attacking her foes with blades of wind. Although she has a rather innocent personality, she has a strong heart to face any crisis with a smile. Her special attacks are Tornado Gamba, creating a tornado with a spinning handstand, and Brezzo Petalo, producing streams of wind from her fingers to fling them at her enemies._

Back to the fight, Fairymon turned to the Mushmon. "Stop this at once, you're all not of your right mind!"

"Not of our right mind, eh? Well talk to these!" the three shouted, throwing more mushrooms. However…

"Brezzo Petalo!" Fairymon called out, several streams of wind appearing at her fingers which she used to blow the mushrooms away, causing them to explode harmlessly. "If that is how you wish then so be it! Brezzo Petalo!" she called out again, this time catching all three Mushmon in the winds, causing them to fly all over, trapped in the wind and were soon in the air. As they started to fall though, Fairymon was ready with more. Getting on her hands, she pulled into a handstand and spread her legs as she began spinning, kicking up a tornado which caught the three Mushmon "Tornado Gamba!".

"Hold...on!" one of them shouted, grabbing hold of another, as two of them were launched out of the tornado, but the third remained trapped in it, spinning like crazy, before the tornado died down, the Mushmon soon turning dark as his Fractal Code was exposed.

"Now! Let the winds blow away the evil that rules your heart!" Fairymon said, pulling out her Digivice and pressing the button on the side, the symbol of Wind appearing on the screen. "Fractal Code...Scan!" she called out, scanning the code, and pulling it into her Digivice, the Mushmon soon glowing red as he landed on the ground, the light dissipating and revealing the Mushmon as if nothing happened, sleeping peacefully with the expression on his face...different somehow.

"Wait...don't they usually...turn into eggs or something?" Jaune asked.

"He wasn't truly evil, so Fairymon must have purified him," Bokomon explained.

"And now I'm going to do the same to you two," Fairymon nodded, looking at the remaining two Mushmon.

"Dammit, we won't forgive you!" the growled, before both suddenly were cocooned in Fractal Code, and when it dispersed, two new Digimon stood.

The two Digimon looked like walking tree trunks, with a pair of large club shaped arms, and a smaller pair of arms with actual hands on them, four legs supporting their bodies… though for some reason, one of them seemed to have a red hue to his body.

"Oh dear, looks like they've evolved into Woodmon." Bokomon said with a frown.

 _Digimon Analyzer: Woodmon_

 _Woodmon. Virus Type. A Plant Digimon. A normally rather sneaky Digimon, passing itself off as a normal tree, it drains the energy of its victims when they get too close. When angered, it's hard to shake off a pursuing Woodmon, as they don't give up on their target that easily. Its special attack is Branch Drain, stretching out its trunk shaped arms to stab into the enemy to drain them of energy._

"Oh yeah, those are kinda strong… but why is one of them red?" Neemon asked.

"That… is a very good question." Bokomon admitted, before he started looking through his book for any info on this.

Despite the new development, Fairymon wasn't deterred in the slightest. Moving quickly, she got between them and… "Tornado Gamba!" she called out, creating another tornado, pushing them away from each other, before she rebounded from the hand stand. "Roseo Temporale!" she called out, delivering rapidfire kicks to the red Woodmon, before kicking off and doing the same to the normal Woodmon, but neither of them had any lasting effect.

"Heh, that didn't even itch!" both laughed. "Branch Drill!" they both called out, forcing Fairymon to dodge and evade, quickly getting some range.

"Brezzo Petalo!" she called out, catching them in the wind, but they stood strong.

"Okay...this isn't looking too good…" Ren frowned.

"We need to help her," Blake agreed.

"Come on, come on!" Yang growled pressing on the buttons of her Digivice, till suddenly it started to glow. "Yes!" she cheered as the symbol of fire appeared.

"Spirit...Evolution! Agneyamon!"

The two Woodmon began advancing, before a red blur hit the normal colored one right in the face, pushing him back a bit, as the figure backflipped and revealed to be Agneyamon. "You two are gonna have to go through me if you want to lay a hand on my little sister!" Agneyamon glared.

"Awesome! Now we're superheroes together!" Fairymon cheered with a smile as she looked at her sister.

Agneyamon grinned a bit, before getting into a boxing stance "In that case, ready to kick some butt sis?"

"Ready and raring to go!" Fairymon said with a determined grin.

"Burning Salamander!"

"Brezzo Petalo!"

The two sisters launched their attacks at the same time at the two Woodmon, but mid-way in the flight, the two attacks mixed...and turned into a raging inferno. The Woodmon both gaped as the flames consumed them completely, and when it subsided, one had been blown back, while the other was now darkened with a ring of fractal code.

"This one's mine," Agneyamon glared, pulling out her Digivice and activating it, causing the symbol of fire to appear. "Corrupted evil soul, this Digivice will purify you! Fractal code...Scan!" Once again the code was absorbed, and the Woodmon soon reverted into a Mushmon.

"Woah… that attack was super cool!" Nora cheered.

"It was really impressive." Pyrrha added.

"I'm sure I could have done better." Weiss said, looking away and pouting somewhat, feeling more than a little miffed that a little girl got a Spirit before her.

Back with the fight, Agneyamon was looking to end this quickly as she'd launched another Burning Salamander at the Woodmon, and while he was engulfed in it, he suddenly got out seemingly not affected. "What the?!" she gasped.

"Nice try, but I'm no normal Woodmon. I'm RedWoodmon!" RedWoodmon laughed.

"...uh...yeah, you're kinda red," Fairymon commented awkwardly.

"Actually, I think he's being literal." Bokomon spoke up as he looked down at his book "He's a slight variation on normal Woodmon that is made out of Redwood, a wood that is difficult to burn to my knowledge."

"So basically fire won't work on it," Blake frowned.

"Well if fire won't work, we'll just have to do this the old fashioned way," Agneyamon growled.

"Right, let's kick his butt!" Fairymon agreed as both sisters surged forward and began delivering punches and kicks to RedWoodmon...but they weren't doing any real damage, right until he took a swing, and knocked both of them back.

"Now who's kicking who's butt?" the RedWoodmon smirked...before he felt something hit him in the back of the head, making him turn around.

"How about we're the ones to kick your butt?" Gyro said, juggling a pear in his hand.

"After all, jerks like you need to learn their lesson." Pierce added with a grin.

"You two are just ASKING to be smashed!" RedWoodmon roared, swinging at the boys, causing them to have to evade.

"Let's show him who's boss!" Gyro said, as they both grabbed their Digivices. However...nothing happened.

"Huh? Why isn't this working?" Pierce blinked when they were notably NOT evolving.

"Oh come on! This is not the time for this kind of bull!" Gyro said with a groan as he kept pushing buttons.

"Incoming angry tree!" Pierce said in alarm, forcing the two to evade again.

"Where was all that talk before?" RedWoodmon laughed...before he felt several impacts on his back, pushing him forward a bit.

"You're still fighting us!" Fairymon shouted as she and Agneyamon continued fighting RedWoodmon even as their attacks weren't doing any major damage.

RedWoodmon glared at them...before a smirk appeared on his face. "Sure, right after I do THIS! Branch Drill!" RedWoodmon called out, extending his arm...but aiming it at Gyro instead.

Fairymon saw that, and moved in the way, taking the hit and causing her to be knocked to the ground where she reverted to Ruby, the little girl groaning on the ground.

"Ruby!" Agneyamon gasped in alarm. However…

"Bastard!" Gyro growled, getting up and grabbing hold of his Digivice again, charging forward and holding it up. "You're not getting away with that!" At that, the Digivice began to glow.

"Spirit...Evolution! Wolfmon!"

Wolfmon quickly drew his Licht Schwert, and charged forward, jumping over another strike from RedWoodmon. "Licht Sieger!" he called out, landing a double slash onto RedWoodmon's forehead. It didn't cause major damage, but it did make a notable, if small, hole.

"Hah! That barely stung!" RedWoodmon laughed.

"Heh, don't you know? To make a big hole, start with a crack! Licht Kugel!" Wolfmon smirked, before firing a laser blast from his wrist, hitting the hole dead on, and going right through, making a hole in the other end.

"I...won't…!" RedWoodmon gasped, despite the now sizeable hole in his head.

"Fun fact, red wood trees have fire proof barks, but the INSIDE of the tree is perfectly flammable," Pierce added, loud enough for Agneyamon to hear, and she got the message loud and clear.

"This one's for Ruby! Burning...Salamander!" Agneyamon called out, sending the flames into RedWoodmon who roared in pain as his defense was completely bypassed, running around due to the flames before finally slumping over and turning dark as his fractal codes were exposed.

"Soul that squirms in darkness...the holy light will purify you!" Wolfmon said as he activated his Digivice. "Fractal Code...Scan!" he called out, scanning the Fractal code, and with that, the last of the Mushmon fell to the ground, looking like all the anger had been stripped from him, his expression at peace.

With the threat gone, Agneyamon and Wolfmon reverted back to normal, both sighing, before idly examining their Digivices which were suddenly glowing, the same with Ruby who'd been helped up by now, having gotten the dizziness out. The three pressed a button on their Digivices, and a burst of Fractal Code filled the area, restoring much of the forest that had been damaged, and causing flowers to bloom, turning the town green once more.

 **(End Song)**

"What just happened?" Gyro wondered.

"Right, you weren't there, basically Digimon can hold the data of the world in their bodies, so when we scanned them, we got the data in these." Yang told him.

"Huh… interesting. Nice to know though." Gyro said, nodding to her in thanks, before he went up to Ruby "Thanks for earlier."

Ruby looked up at him and simply smiled "Well, it's what heroes do, right?"

Gyro chuckled at her words "In an ideal world, I guess so yeah." he said, before starting to walk away "Keep being bright kid." he said as he waved at them.

"Catch you all another time." Pierce added as he followed his brother.

"You know… I guess they aren't so bad." Jaune said after a moment.

"Still rough around the edges though." Pyrrha added.

"They didn't talk much on the train ride here… but I think they have something big their not wanting to talk about." Blake said slowly.

"Their still delinquents." Weiss said dismissively.

"Nobody really cares about your opinion princess." Yang said in deadpan, causing Weiss to glare at her.

Some small amount of time later, the Mushmon had woken up, and didn't seem to remember what they had been doing recently, having no memory of acting the way they had. Thankfully, the Floramon forgave them and the town was now back to the way it was supposed to be.

* * *

 **And there's the chapter!**

 **That's right, double feature, with both Chackmon and Fairymon being gained.**

 **And these kids have more trouble with their digivices than the canon ones did, just to give them more of a challenge.**

 **Also, no info on the three villains, unlike canon where they knew it was Cherubimon.**

 **Trust me, there's goign to be a lot of surprises in store for thei version of Frontier.**

 **Anyway, see you next time, because...  
**

 **The Legend Evolves.**


	4. Sparking Land! Blitzmon & Gnomemon!

**And it's been a while!**

 **Seriously, to everyone who was patient, thank you, and I do apologize for how long this took, the mood for Frontier isn't as strong as the one for Adventure sadly, and recently I've been working on building up chapters for other stories, like my Heisei Multiverse, and yes, that includes chapters for currently unpublished stories.**

 **Hell, I'm working on Kabuto after this.**

 **Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, because it features one of our first big original Digimon!**

* * *

 **Sparking Land! Blitzmon & Gnomemon!**

* * *

"So many tracks, no idea where they're going," Jaune sighed. Currently the group was travelling by following the tracks (the twins had left to do their own thing again). After leaving the village, they had followed the tracks...and soon found themselves in a rather barren looking mountain area, lush forests spread out under them via a drop that would have killed them, and in the distance were more tracks with Trailmon going through.

"Well...so far these tracks DO lead to settlements, so we'll have to find a place soon enough," Pyrrha said encouragingly.

"Think I should fly and see what's ahead?" Ruby offered, holding out her D-Scanner.

"Naw, don't bother, we practice enough, but they still like to be finicky sometimes, so best you don't risk it." Yang told her, Ruby nodding as she put it back.

"On another note, we're going to need food again soon." Weiss said with a frown.

"She's right. We find some decent stuff here and there, but we'll need something substantial soon or we'll constantly be running on fumes." Blake added.

"Guess our best bet for now is following the tracks," Ren mused. "If nothing else, it'll lead us somewhere."

"Well, let's get going then," Yang chuckled, as the group continued on. However, as they did, they noticed they were going up a path with walls on both sides...and really didn't look like anything good. "...think we took a wrong turn?" she couldn't help but ask after a while.

"...we...might have yes," Bokomon admitted. Unfortunately his book didn't come with a map.

"Think we should turn back then?" Blake frowned.

"Maybe." Nora shrugged, before they were buffeted by a strong wind "Although that might be worth checking out, might be something up ahead."

"Not to mention it'd be hard going back out in the open with this wind," Ren added.

"Okay then, let's see what's at the end of this path. We can always turn around later," Pyrrha nodded.

The group continued onward, and before long they were met with the sight of a large metal gate, with the words 'Wind Machine Factory' written on top. The gate was also wide open with the tracks leading inside.

"A factory for wind machines?" Jaune blinked in confusion.

"That's… strange." Weiss admitted.

"Maybe they have a cafeteria they would let us borrow if we ask nicely?" Ruby mused.

"Well, it's worth a shot at least." Yang shrugged, before they cautiously headed through the gate.

As they entered though, Weiss spoke up. "Wait...can we just walk into a factory like this? Don't they usually have security?"

"...that's a good point," Jaune mused...though Nora answered it for him by looking around.

"No security here," she said cheerfully and walked in...only to be met with bagworm like Digimon falling down in front of her.

"Intruders detected!" it said.

"No security, huh?" Weiss said dryly towards Nora.

"They weren't there before," Nora shot back. "Besides, there's only one of them," she said...and right as she said that, two more showed up. "Well...at leas-" she started again, but Ren stopped her by covering her mouth. The last thing they needed was for the devil called Murphy to make an army show up.

"We're sorry about intruding," Ren said. "We saw the gates were opened, and we were hoping to look around, maybe take a tour of the factory?" he said.

"You sure they're gonna be okay with that?" Blake asked skeptically as the three Digimon (Minomon, Bokomon supplied) were discussing among themselves before…

"Okay, welcome to the factory!" they said cheerfully, much to a few cheers...and a few incredulous looks. Whatever the case, the group soon made their way into the factory for the 'tour'.

Inside the factory was rather bustling, with the majority of the Digimon working in the factory looking like stag beetles made out of tasers.

"And these are?" Pyrrha asked Bokomon.

"Those are Kokuwamon." he answered.

 _Digimon Analyzer: Kokuwamon_

 _Kokuwamon. Data Type. A Machine Digimon. When scared, Kokuwamon tends to discharge over a million volts from its body, though it is quite a peaceful Digimon normally, and far from violent. Its special attack is Scissor Arms Mini, using the electricity in its hands to cut through objects._

"Alright, so metallic thunder bugs… neat." Yang said after a moment. It seemed they were busy at work, making metal parts in what appeared to be an assembly line.

"I wonder what they're making," Ruby said.

"Well…they're making propellers, so it's probably something to do with that," Jaune shrugged.

"This factory is amazing," the Minomon said.

"Amazing?" Blake asked skeptically. So far nothing really amazing was visible.

"That's right, amazing," the Minomon nodded.

"What's so special about it?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know," the Minomon said, making them twitch in annoyance.

At that moment, Nora felt a certain need. "Um...where's the bathroom? I gotta go," she said.

"Down that hallway to the left," Minomon said, to which the girl ran off.

Just as she reached the door to the bathroom, she thought she heard something that sounded like an electric shock, before shrugging as she went in to do her business, come back out a minute later with a sigh of relief, about to head back to the others, before she heard the noise again, though this time she noticed some light coming from further down the corridor as well "What's that?" she muttered, taking a few steps towards it.

"Nora! Come on or we'll leave you behind!" Yang's voice called from back where she left them, making her quickly turn back to go join them. If she had stayed just a bit longer, she might have seen the bright light and the shadows of several Kokuwamon.

The next part of the tour took them to the center of the factory, with a bizarre tower-like structure which for some reason had several cranes hanging out of it. "This is the heart of the factory. We produce super high tech machines with the latest technology," Minomon said, though the stuff that was going on the conveyor belt…

"...they're just fans," was several flat expressions from several of them.

"What's so high tech about them?" Yang couldn't help but ask.

"I don't know," Minomon said, causing them to groan. "Now then, the tour of the factory is over. Any questions?"

"Where's the cafeteria?" everyone asked as one, deciding to finally go for what they were REALLY here for.

* * *

"You have GOT to be kidding me." Weiss said with a sneer as she looked down at her plate.

"You know, for once, we're of the same mind." Yang admitted as she looked down angrily at her plate, her eyes bleeding into red.

"Who eats batteries?!" Ruby asked in confusion as she looked at the plate full of literal batteries.

"They do apparently." Jaune said as he watched a Kokuwamon drain the energy from the battery.

"Likely because their machine Digimon… which we're not." Blake said with a sigh.

"Don't you have something else here? You must eat something." Ren asked the Minomon.

"I don't know." was the answer.

"Like hell!" the kids couldn't help but snap at him.

* * *

"Stupid factory," Yang grumbled as the group were on their way out of the factory. The Factory itself wasn't anything really interesting for them, and they couldn't even get anything to eat. Growling, she kicked a discarded battery in frustration, causing it to fly and hit the train tracks which curved around the factory. However, this had an additional result, drawing everyone's attention to it...and with it, something else.

"Hey...are those...houses?" Ruby asked, looking at the direction to find some simple looking stone homes.

"Looks more like a slum to me," Ren frowned.

Curiosity getting the better of them, the group soon made their way to that area, and indeed found a rundown looking town/neighborhood made of simple brick houses, filled with nothing but Kokuwamon. "Is this...where the Kokuwamon live?" Blake asked in slight alarm at the sight of the place.

"This is… like the Faunus districts in the Atlas slums." Weiss murmured with a slight frown.

"Basically, it's shit." Yang summed up, muttering to herself.

"Living like this is bad." Ruby said simply with a sad frown.

"It really is." Jaune , before they could say anything else, several of the smaller Kokuwamon came up to them and greeted them, with a rather old looking Kokuwamon inviting them inside. Oh, and they actually had food that was edible for something OTHER than a machine.

"Thank you very much for you hospitality." Pyrrha said politely as they ate gratefully, even Weiss was silent, whereas normally she might have commented due to the food not looking like much, but she was too hungry to complain.

"Why are you all living here? Especially when the factory is right next to this place," Nora asked.

"Well…" the Elder started, but it seemed he was getting senile as he suddenly cut to the end without context, to which one of the younger ones explained in detail. It seemed originally they were residents of the nearby forest, but one day a group of Goburimon lead by the 'boss' of the factory came and attacked. The Kokuwamon, being timid and pacifistic Mon, were unable to fight back and were ultimately captured and forced to live here where they were basically being forced to work in the factory which harnessed their electric energy. Even the batteries that were their food had been charged up with their own electricity, making it flat out slavery.

"That's horrible!" Ruby said in dismay.

"No way we're gonna just let them get away with this!" Yang said.

"Hold it!" Weiss cut in. "Don't tell me you're planning on attacking the factory."

"Well they're the bad guys who attacked the Kokuwamon, so why shouldn't we shut them down?" Yang shot back.

"Because no matter how you look at it, we're outnumbered! It'd be better if we simply escaped!" Weiss said.

"Why the heck is the first thing you think about running away?!" Yang glared.

"Better than rushing into things without thinking about it clearly!" Weiss met the glare.

"Um...about that. We've tried to escape, but security is too tight for us to do so," the elder spoke up, dousing the argument.

"...okay, perhaps we should at least take the ones who can't fight away while the others attack the factory…" Weiss sighed.

"That could work, though I'd personally feel more confident if we had more people," Jaune sighed.

"Not much we can do. We can't force the twins to stay with us," Ren sighed.

"Well, let's focus on what we CAN do for now," Yang said, none of them noticing the Minomon that had been watching and now left to report its findings.

* * *

Night soon fell and the group prepared for their assault. Due to the dual nature of the plan, they had split into two groups, with the first group being the assault group, made up of the adult or teenage Kokuwamon as well as the kids who had Spirits with them, namely Yang, Ruby, and Ren. They would attack the factory (Ruby would be playing decoy at the gates first, something Yang STRESSED to her to get out of there when things got too rough), with the goal being to dismantle and destroy it. At the same time, the escape group, made up of the kids without Spirits, and the old or too young Kokuwamon would escape in the chaos.

With the time being optimal, Ruby was first the step up, as Fairymon, she began causing havoc at the front gates, drawing the Minomon's attention, and while she hated to do this, she sent them flying quickly. This in turn drew the Goburimon, but she continued to whip out a barrage of wind blasts and waves, keeping them off balance and distracted. In the meantime, the assault team infiltrated the factory, while the escape team managed to get as many non-combatants as they could out of the factory are.

Inside of the factory, it was chaos as the assault team struck fast and hard, the Kokuwamon shocking most if not all the Goburimon that tried to stop them, while Agneyamon and Chackmon were attacking fast and hard, taking out guards and machines at a rapid pace. Eventually they fought there way well into the central room, and found the core of the factory.

"Here we are, time to shut this factory down!" Agneyamon grinned.

"It may not be restoring the Digital World, but things like this still need to be stopped." Chackmon agreed with a stoic nod.

However, before they could actually make good on that… "Shadow Sickle!" a voice called out, as projected blades of energy flew through the air, forcing them to dodge.

"Who's there?!" Agneyamon growled, looking to the source, and found a large mantis like Digimon with actual sickles in place of regular mantis ones.

"I was wondering when you lot would come here," the Digimon snickered. "The name's Snimon, and I'm the boss of this factory!"

 _Digimon Analyzer: Snimon_

 _Snimon. Vaccine Type. An Insect Digimon. Though created to be a Virus Hunter, Snimon's cold personality is feared by many other Digimon, knowing he only cared for battle. The sickles that act as its hands are honed to their sharpest, letting them cut through anything. Its special attack is Shadow Sickle, a supersonic slash that cuts the target at a distance._

"This is as far as you lot go! Unfortunately for you, we've seen through your ridiculous decoy strategy!" Snimon declared, striking at them with his sickles, forcing them to dodge.

"This is dangerous! Get the Kokuwamon away, I'll hold him off first!" Agneyamon said, earning a nod from Chackmon who quickly got the Kokuwamon away. "I don't know what you want with this factory, but it's going down! The Kokuwamon aren't your slaves!" Agneyamon said. "Fire Darts!"

"Shadow Sickle!" Snimon countered, the force of the attack breaking through the attack, forcing Agneyamon to dodge, before Snimon was on her, forcing her to grab hold of his sickles to stop the attack. "Heh! Is that all? You're way too weak!" Snimon laughed.

"You haven't won yet!" Agneyamon shouted, and on pure reflex lashed out with a kick. Only...with how close they were…

Snimon let out a high pitched yelp, all force he was exerting stopping completely, as Agneyamon's kick had caught him right in his equivalent of the groin, allowing her to flip him over, making him land on the hard ground. "How's THAT for weak!" she smirked.

"You die first…" Snimon snarled, flying up again, albeit a bit shakily.

"Looks to me like you have your own problems," Chackmon said, coming up next to Agneyamon, several frozen Goburimon left in his wake while the Kokuwamon were at a safe distance.

"Double team this guy?" Agneyamon smirked.

"Of course," Chackmon agreed, before Agneyamon slammed her fists together, charging up her Burning Salamander move, but Snimon was faster.

"Shadow Sickle!" he called out, firing his attack, but Chackmon got in the way.

"Snow Bazooka!" he called out, firing his attack, the attack meeting the Shadow Sickle and managing to cancel out the attack, before he got out of the way...and allowing Agneyamon to surge forward.

"Burning Salamander!" she called out, slamming him with her attack, and sending him flying back, but he quickly regained his stability in mid-air.

"Hah! You'll need to do better than that to get-!" he didn't finish as one of the cranes with a wrecking ball on them slammed into him, sending him flying into a nearby wall.

"...how did THAT happen?" Agneyamon and Chackmon blinked.

"Hey guys!" Nora shouted from one of the cranes, for some reason she had a Goburimon mace in her hands, and several Kokuwamon were cheering on the crane platform.

"Nora?! What are you doing here?!" Agneyamon asked in surprise, while Chackmon...just groaned into his hands, like this was something she'd do...a lot of times.

"Well, I wanted to help, and since the other Kokuwamon are out, I came back!" Nora said with a grin...and slapped the control, causing her to pull a lever, which caused the crane to swing...right into a recovering Snimon, who in turn smashed into the tower in the middle, causing it to break off and fall to the ground, smashing more stuff.

"...think we should just leave this to Nora and that crane?" Agneyamon asked.

"The scary part is that might actually work…" Chackmon groaned. Any further conversation was cut off when a bright light shone from the wreckage of the tower, and out of it floated something. It was, quite obviously, a Spirit, this one blue and rather beetle shaped.

Nora, upon seeing it grinned widely "That one's mine!" she said, before… jumping off the crane, club in one hand and Digivice in the other.

"Nora!" Chackmon shouted incredulously, even as she aimed her Digivice at the Spirit, which flew into it.

 **(Play 'With the Will')**

Green points of light began tracing an image before forming the silhouette of the Spirit of Thunder, before the scene shifted out to reveal it was on the screen of Nora's Digivice as she held out her free left hand, the Fractal Code ring forming around it, before she brought it to her Digivice and scanned it. "Spirit...Evolution!" she called out with a grin, the ring flying off of her hand, before spiralling around her as her clothes seemingly burned off and her body took on a darker tone as behind her a larger version of the Spirit of Thunder appeared before shifting slightly and releasing a burst of electricity. As with before, a grid began forming around Nora as a 'mask' appeared from her face, which the armor parts formed around, aligning with her body before slowly compressing, the light from her eyes glowing brightly as in a flash, a new figure was formed. Clad in blue and yellow armor with a few silver pieces, the right gauntlet had a plus sign while the left held a minus, the helmet sporting a rhinoceros beetle horn on the forehead, turquoise eyes visible behind the mask. Their figure was feminine to a degree, but bulky and muscular nonetheless, the wings of a beetle on their back, while their hand held a large blue and gold color mace with several bolts screwed into it, giving it a few swings as she landed down "Blitzmon!"

"Oh yeah, this is more like it!" Blitzmon laughed, hefting her weapon over her shoulder.

"Adding another one of you won't make a big difference!" Snimon roared, before charging at Blitzmon...and was casually knocked aside.

"You sure about that?" she chuckled.

"It seems the legends weren't lying when they spoke of Blitzmon's strength!" Bokomon cheered from the sidelines.

 _Digimon Analyzer: Blitzmon_

 _Blitzmon. Free Type. A Cyborg Digimon. A Digimon possessing power over thunder, inherited from an ancient warrior. Her keen movements, unbecoming of her large build, are a technique to form a high voltage current that runs through her body, channeling power from it to manipulate the gravity around her and move faster. Her special attacks are Thor's Hammer, charging electricity in her mace before bringing it down on the enemy, and Mjolnir Thunder, making lightning fall from the sky like rain._

"I've been running this Factory for too long to go down to some brats!" Snimon roared.

"Sorry, but you're going whether you like it or not!" Blitzmon said, before charging forward to meet the evil Digimon, slamming her mace into him, sending him back again.

"Shadow Sickle!" he roared, firing his attack, however when it made contact with Blitzmon...the attack harmlessly splashed off of her armor.

"Hey, this armor is great. A bit heavy, but great," Blitzmon smirked, before smashing her mace into Snimon's head.

"Let's...not draw this out," Chackmon said, wincing a bit at that hit.

"Okay!" Blitzmon saluted, before charging up electricity all over her body, which gathered into her hands, and then flowed into her mace. "Thor's Hammer!" she called out, bringing it down on Snimon's head, the Digimon shouting in pain both from the impact, and the electricity running through his body, before slamming into the wall and slumping, his body turning dark and his Fractal Codes were exposed. "Soul dyed in evil…" Blitzmon spoke, her voice suddenly a lot more reserved and dignified than normal. "My Thunder will purify you!" She declared, pulling out her Digivice and pressing the button on the side. "Fractal Code Scan!"

The data was pulled into her Digivice and Snimon faded away, leaving a wireframe egg that soon flew away.

 **(Song End)**

With Snimon gone, and the Goburimon running away, peace could return for the Kokuwamon.

"Take care! Thank you for everything!" the Kokuwamon said, waving as the kids were on their way to continue their journey.

"We will! You take care of yourselves too!" Nora said with a grin as she waved back.

"Pretty strange adventure we had here," Pyrrha chuckled.

"At least we got something out of it too," Ruby said with a smile.

"OTHER than the good feelings of helping, even if those are really nice too," Blake said in amusement, as true enough, they'd gotten some food from the Kokuwamon that should last them a couple of days.

"Yeah, and I kicked some goblin butt!" Nora cheered as she still had the mace with her, tied to her back with some ropes they had gotten from the Kokuwamon.

"I still can't believe you just charged in like that and beat up a Goburimon with your bare hands." Weiss sighed incredulously as she remembered how Nora had rushed in last night.

"I think she would have done better with… bear hands." Yang said with a cheeky grin, eliciting a round of groans "Oh come on! That was good!"

"Just keep walking," Weiss said dryly. As they did, none of them noticed a Minomon getting blown away.

* * *

The Minomon was carried by the wind, and soon settled inside a cave, there a figure caught it. "What do you have to report?" the figure said coldly.

"Human Children attacked the Wind Machine Factory. With this 6 of them have gained Spirits," the Minomon reported.

The figure hummed as he let the Minomon jump off and hang from the ceiling "A little over half, with four more remaining. They progress at an acceptable rate. It will still likely be a long time before we can claim what is ours by right. But soon, the shadows and light will exchange their places, and WE will claim our place as the Heroic Spirits." the figure said, the low lights of the cave showing dark armor on their body, though little else, with 9 other silhouettes visible nearby, all with malicious smiles as they awaited their time.

* * *

A few days later, and once again group was making their way towards the Forest Terminal. Unfortunately they were lacking the 'forest' bit. "How hard can it be to find the Forest Terminal? Apparently VERY hard." Jaune groned. Once again they were going through a mountain trail, and unlike the last one while it wasn't barren, it wasn't making navigation easy, even with the only clue they had being a Trailmon track...which SOMEHOW they hadn't seen a Trailmon even once so far.

"How long have we been walking again?" Neemon asked.

"Firmly between 'Don't know' and 'Don't want to care'," Yang said dryly.

"Good idea. It'll only make it feel worse," Blake couldn't help but agree.

"And it's so hot too." Nora groaned as they walked.

"Maybe we should try to find some shade." Ren suggested.

"I see a cave over there, I think!" Ruby cheered as she pointed off in a direction, the others squinting their eyes at what appeared to be a cave in the cliff wall a little whiles away from them.

"Good eye," Pyrrha nodded. "Let's rest there first. We can always continue later," she said, earning sounds of approval from the rest of them. The group quickly made their way towards the cave...and soon found something else.

"Are these...tunnels?" Jaune blinked at the sight that awaited them. Rather than a dark cave, they saw numerous crystals embedded in the walls deeper into the tunnel, the light from them providing enough light to see into the tunnels.

"They have to be. They're too...neat...to be natural," Weiss couldn't help but say in wonder.

"I wanna see what's deeper inside!" Nora cheered and soon ran off.

"Nora, wait!" Ren said, before chasing after her.

"Guess we're going in after all," Blake sighed, the group soon chasing after them.

As they got deeper though…

"You know...this isn't so bad," Yang couldn't help but say, as true enough, when they emerged into a larger room, they found Nora and Ren looking in wonder...and they couldn't blame them. They were standing on a higher location, with a bit of a drop before them, but down below it was illuminated by many glowing mushrooms. Furthermore, they noticed at least 5 paths bridging across the gap with sturdy stone supporting them. Along the way more crystals glowed while a carpet of soft green moss was under them, streams of sunlight coming in through a few holes, helping the plant life of vines and a few flowers decorating the tunnels for lack of better words.

"Wow… this place looks amazing." Jaune said in awe.

"I'll say, there's no way this is natural though, it HAS to be man-made." Weiss added.

"I think you mean Digimon-made." Bokomon corrected, though Weiss just rolled her eyes.

"But...where do we go now?" Pyrrha frowned. There were several directions…which Nora once again answered by picking up a random stick and letting it fall.

"That way!" Nora said with a cheer, before taking off down one of the paths.

"Should we really?" Bokomon wondered.

"Not like we have any other ideas." Yang shrugged before they followed Nora down the path.

The pathway that followed took them through more of the beautiful tunnels, and along the way, they even found a few caves that aside from a set area for a path was covered in a mix of moss and flowers, with several large vines or roots curling together to form what appeared to be seats, while streams of water running through the areas.

"It looks like a place for someone to take a break," Pyrrha mused.

"It's almost as if this place is a subway station…" Blake commented.

"...huh...you think it is for Trailmon?" Jaune wondered.

"Well...there aren't any tracks, but it sure feels like a place for them to go through," Ren mused.

"I think it is for Trailmon actually." Neemon said, pointing at something, making them look to see… a warning sign, that this was a subway system in the middle of construction.

"Huh… what do you know?" Blake mused.

"I wonder if they know about the state of the world outside though?" Weiss wondered with a frown.

However, right as she said that, a sound that sounded like an explosion was heard, with the tremor soon following, causing several rocks to fall from the ceiling, fortunately nothing big.

"...either that was an accident, or the state of the world came down here," Jaune sighed.

"We'd better make sure nobody's hurt!" Ruby said, already running off.

"Not again! Ruby wait!" Yang shouted, chasing after her sister, the group soon following.

The path took them through more tunnels...but this time the once beautiful crystals had been tarnished as some had fallen off and broken, and others were looking dimmer than before. Not to mention the tunnels had bits of rocks all over, with some vegetation ruined.

"I hope nobody was hurt in this…" Bokomon frowned.

"That's what we're here to find out," Nora said, a rare frown on her face. The group delved deeper and found another 'stop'...only this one was completely ruined, with rocks littering the area from a cave in while the plant life was destroyed from whatever caused the explosion. They also found life, as two Digimon were present in the area, sprawled out on the ground, mole like in shape, with white bellies and purple backs with a drill on their snouts.

"Oh my, those are Drimogemon." Bokomon said in surprise.

 _Digimon Analyzer: Drimogemon_

 _Drimogemon. Data Type. A Beast Digimon. Thanks to the drill attached to its snout, it can move around underground at high speed. It usually prefers to stay underground due to being rather shy. Its special attack is Drill Spin, using it's drill to attack it's opponent._

"I'm gonna take a guess and say they were the ones digging the tunnels." Ren said.

"You'd be right. Drimogemon are among the best if not the best diggers," Bokomon nodded. "If anyone could have built these tunnels its them."

"We'd better get them out first," Yang said, before the group went to shifting about the rocks. Thankfully the chunks weren't too big so moving them wasn't too difficult for them. Eventually they got the rocks off of the two Drimogemon, who had started to come to.

"Uh...wha? What happened?" one of them groaned.

"I dunno...but did anyone get the number on that Trailmon that ran us over?" the second groaned. Eventually they stopped seeing stars...and noticed the kids. "Uh...who are you?" they blinked in confusion.

"We're the ones who got you two out of under those rocks," Pyrrha chuckled lightly.

"How did that happen by the way?" Ren asked. "We heard some kind of explosion."

"Explosion?" the two Drimogemon blinked...before their eyes widened. "Oh no!"

"Uh...something wrong?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, our brother's deeper down in the tunnels, and he's still completely out of his mind!" the first Drimogemon said.

"Lost his mind? Do you know what happened?" Pyrrha asked in concern.

"Well, these last few days, he's been getting kind of glum and all that, but today he just suddenly started going berserk and trashing everything." the second Drimogemon explained.

"Said something about us taking credit for the work, when we've said so many times we couldn't have done this without him, especially not make the tunnels in a way that'll be great for visitors," the first Drimogemon explained.

"It sounds like your brother's been affected by the Evil Magic," Bokomon frowned.

"Well that's just great… how are we gonna snap him out of it now?" the second Drimogemon groaned.

"You can leave that to us." Yang said with a grin "We have the help of the Legendary Warriors, so I think we can handle him."

The Drimogemon looked at her for a moment, before glancing at each other, and then back to her "You'll forgive us if we don't just believe your words, because that sounds… crazy."

"Meh, it's cool, we'll prove it to you when we find him." Nora said with a grin, and the Drimogemon nodded.

"Well if you're serious, he should have gone deeper inside. Just follow the tremors," they said. "But be careful, there's no telling what he's going to do."

"We'll keep that in mind," Blake nodded, before the group soon made their way deeper. True enough, searching for the Drimogemon's trail wasn't TOO difficult. Just follow the destruction.

"This is terrible…" Weiss frowned, seeing what was probably quite beautiful once having been torn apart.

"This is the power of the Evil Magic," Bokomon said. "Even the gentlest of Digimon become monsters."

"That's even more reason for us to knock it right out of Drimogemon," Yang said.

"And maybe even find a way to stop the source," Jaune said.

"We should break those evil Digimons' legs!" Nora agreed.

"Are you actually considering fighting the ones causing this?" Blake asked, her tone a mixed of skeptical and incredulous. "We're barely getting by as is. We just need to collect the Spirits so we can go back."

"She's right, we don't actually need to go through all this trouble." Weiss sighed.

Jaune just gave them a look "Ok… but how would you feel if you could actually do something, but decided to leave a world to die?"

His words made the two girls develop a rather sour expression, though they remained quiet, not wanting to reply.

"Thought so," Jaune nodded.

"Let's just focus on freeing Drimogemon first, THEN worry about our next step," Ren said, diffusing the situation before it got worse. "For now, we should probably get ready to fight too," he added, earning a few nods, before the ones with Spirits went for their Digivices...but nothing. "...or the Spirits can pick now to be picky…"

"Well...at least they're working when we NEED to Evolve more often," Yang sighed.

Any further conversation was cut off when another tremor hit, and they could tell it was pretty close by.

"You think that's him?" Neemon asked...and got a waistband slap for asking a stupid question.

The group ran forward, and true enough, came upon another room...though unlike before the tunnel leading up to this one seemed freshly dug, and clearly hadn't been made with any real planning. Not to mention where they came out…

"Woah… this looks like some kind of old shrine or something." Yang said as she looked at what was basically an old underground shrine, very much in ruins.

"I wonder what it was built for." Pyrrha mused.

"Well… perhaps for one of the Spirits?" Ren figured, tapping his chin in thought.

"Finally, I'll be able to find mine." Weiss said in her usual haughty tone.

"Why do you think it would be yours?" Ruby asked her with a blink, making Weiss, as usual, come up short of a retort.

The sound of something falling and smashing on the ground was heard again. "Well, he's deeper inside," Jaune frowned, the group chasing after. When they got inside, the first thing they were met with was a pillar getting tossed their way.

"Look out!" Nora gasped, her Digivice glowing. "Spirit...Evolution!"

The pillar was smashed when Blitzmon hit it with her mace, breaking it apart. When the dust settled, they saw the Drimogemon they were looking for, and boy did he look enraged, what with the red eyes, and him roaring as he smashed another pillar.

"Yeah...we'd better get him straight quick," Ren frowned, pulling out his Digivice, which the others did as well. "Spirit...Evolution!" a couple of voices shouted, as Chackmon and Fairymon joined the fray.

"Oh come on!" Yang said in annoyance, as her Spirit didn't seem to want to cooperate right now.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of this!" Blitzmon said, before she ran forward, and aimed her mace at Drimogemon...who suddenly tunneled into the ground, completely getting away from her attack. "What the-?!"

Drimogemon soon emerged from under her and rammed into her back, before soon diving into the ground again.

"He's tunneling through the ground!" Fairymon said in alarm, narrowly avoiding an attack.

"I'll try and stop him!" Chackmon frowned. "Frozen Clinking!" he called out, covering parts of the ground and some of the holes in ice, hoping that might slow Drimogemon down. Unfortunately, while there was a moment's pause when Drimogemon came out, and landed on the ice, he quickly used the momentum...to tunnel into the wall.

"...that didn't help…" Blitzmon groaned, as soon enough, trying to hit Drimogemon was more annoying than they expected, since it was like a game of whack-a-mole...only the mole appeared at near random, and took pot shots at them.

"They can't hit him if he keeps going in and out of the ground," Yang said with a frown.

"We have to help them!" Pyrrha said.

"How?" Blake pointed out.

"Try to distract him! Maybe we'll make an opening," Jaune said. "Heck, maybe we'll get lucky and find a Spirit here!"

"I can manage that," Weiss spoke up, before focusing, and a Glyph appeared...though it was rather small, and appeared over her hand, to which she had to actually throw it at Drimogemon, a small burst of ice catching his leg.

"Thanks Weiss!" Fairymon said. "Brezzo Petallo!" she called out, hitting Drimogemon with the blast of wind, tossing him aside. However, he quickly got back up, and with a growl, threw a pillar, which the three braced for...only to realize it sailed over them, aiming for their friends, especially at Weiss.

"Look out!" Pyrrha shouted, pushing Weiss out of the way, but in the process she was in the way of the pillar. At that moment, her Digivice started to glow, and suddenly something burst out of the wall behind her, ramming into the pillar, causing it to break into a pile of dust. Everyone covered their eyes, but when the dust cleared, they could clearly see what it was that had emerged.

Quite obviously, it was a Spirit, though this one appeared rather small, looking similar to a garden gnome with its tall and pointy hat, and a small dress that had pieces of armor clipped onto it.

"Well... I think that's Pyrrha's spirit." Jaune said after a moment, and the others had to agree as it DID save her.

Looking at the Spirit which turned to face her, Pyrrha nodded after a moment before lifting up her Digivice and aiming it at the Spirit, which was soon absorbed into it, the symbol of earth being displayed on her screen.

 **(Play 'With the Will')**

Brown points of light appeared before forming the silhouette of the Spirit of Earth, before the scene shifted out to reveal the screen of Pyrrha's Digivice, before she held out her left hand which formed a ring of Fractal Code. Bringing it to her Digivice, she scanned it. "Spirit...Evolution!" she called out, finishing the scan as the code flew off of her hand and spiraled around her, her body taking on a darker tone as her clothes seemingly burned off, in the background a faded image of the Spirit of Earth appeared, a burst of dust and stone coming off of it when it shifted. A grid formed around her as armor started forming around her arms, legs and torso, while a 'mask' formed from her face, which soon had armor and what looked like a hat of some kind form around it, before the parts gathered together, aligning with her body properly and soon began compressing, the light from her eyes glowing brightly before a flash occurred and her new form was revealed. Her body was short in stature, only a few inches taller than she was before, with a large brown hat on top of her head that pointed to the sky, her face tan colored with freckles on her cheeks and green eyes, pointed ears on the side of her head with long and poofy red hair falling down on her back. Her dress was a pale green in color, hiding the majority of her body, the collar of the dress even being high enough to hide the lower half of her face, while she had a small bronze breastplate on her chest, and large gauntlets of the same color on her hands, armored bronze boots on her feet as she landed and punched the ground "Gnomemon!"

"It's another Spirit!" Neemon cheered.

"Not just any Spirit, its the Spirit of Earth too!" Bokomon agreed, going over his book.

 _Digimon Analyzer: Gnomemon_

 _Gnomemon. Free Type. An Oni Digimon. A Digimon possessing power of earth, inherited from an ancient warrior. With a mastery over a unique type of martial arts, Gnomemon uses it to both strike her opponent powerfully, and manipulate the land around her. Her special attacks are Eruption Blast, slamming her hand into the ground to cause magma to rise up from the ground in a gout and harm her opponent within the area around her, and Terra Spike, causing sharp spikes of stone to emerge from the ground._

"This ends here!" Gnomemon said, surging forward, and despite her small size, when she landed a punch on Drimogemon, he was sent flying back. Growling, he soon tunneled into the ground, but Gnomemon stood her ground, seemingly not moving until... "There!" she shouted, punching the ground, a tremor was felt, before Drimogemon was launched out of the ground by a pillar that suddenly jut out and grew under him. She soon stomped the ground, causing a boulder to come out, before she punched it, sending it flying right into Drimogemon who was still in mid-air, flattening him against the wall, before he fell off with a groan.

"Woah, she's good." Fairymon said, rather impressed.

"Total control of the earth… impressive." Weiss admitted.

By now the Drimogemon was completely dizzy...and perfectly open to Gnomemon's attack. "Let's end this! Eruption Blast!" Gnomemon called out as she slammed her palm into the ground, a crack travelling through the ground till it reached Drimogemon and a blast of magma and earth hit him head on, causing him to cry out in pain before his body turned dark as his Fractal Codes were exposed.

"Evil will that taints this soul!" Gnomemon declared, pulling out her Digivice. "Sleep forever beneath the Earth! Fractal Code...Scan!" she called out as she scanned the Fractal Codes, drawing them into her Digivice, while Drimogemon's body started glowing red, and when the light faded, Drimogemon had returned to normal, his expression losing the anger it once had.

 **(Song End)**

"Huh? Just what was I doing?" he wondered in confusion, before noticing the Digimon and humans around him "Uh… who are you guys?"

"Just people who helped you." Gnomemon said with a small smile, before she reverted to Pyrrha, the other warriors doing the same.

"I'll say." came the voice of one of the other Drimogemon from earlier, coming into the cavern along with his other brother "We watched the whole thing, guess you kids weren't kidding when you said you were the Legendary Warriors."

"Told you so." Yang said smugly.

"You didn't do anything though." Jaune pointed out, causing Yang to twitch in annoyance before getting him in a headlock and giving him a noogie.

"Nobody asked for your commentary!" she said in annoyance, bringing about a few laughs.

* * *

 **And there!**

 **So, obviously, things are VERY different from canon.**

 **You'll learn the reasons eventually, though I will hint that there's a LOT more villains this time around.**

 **Anyway, see you all next time, because...**

 **The Legend Evolves.**


	5. Natural Reflections! Arbormon & Kaleidmo

**We're back!**

 **Who knows for how long though?**

 **But, we did bring you a big chapter to make up for the absence... I hope you're ready for more original content, because we sure as heck had to wrack our brains for it.**

 **Anyway, let's go!**

* * *

 **Natural Reflection! Arbormon & Kaleidmon!  
**

* * *

"...so...anyone think we've finally reached the Forest Terminal?" Jaune asked with a sigh.

"With our luck? Unless we actually see a sign calling this the Forest Terminal I'd remain skeptical," Blake sighed.

Currently the group had been following the tracks, and soon found their way into a forest area once again. "Well...at least the forest is more enjoyable than the wastelands," Pyrrha said, earning a few nods in agreement.

"Still, let's hope we find out where we are soon," Weiss frowned.

"Hey, I think I see something up ahead!" Nora said, catching all their attentions. Following her finger, they could see some light further into the woods, and after jogging ahead quickly, they saw it seemed to be a trail of torches.

"Huh… maybe there's a town in this forest?" Ruby wondred.

"Maybe it's finally the Forest Terminal." Yang grinned hopefully.

"Only one way to find out I guess," Ren shrugged as they kept going forward. The trail of torches eventually lead to a station, which was also connected to what appeared to be a sizeable camp or settlement of some kind, made mostly of a variety of tents, and a few wooden buildings here and there, and most notable of all being the large number of Digimon that looked ready for a fight going about their business and mingling in the camp, complete with some guards.

"Halt! State your business!" a pair of rather short Digimon wielding spears said. They were nearly identical to each other, looking like small beings wearing suits of armor that resembled a sort of knight albeit not quite, with one being white in color and the other being black in color.

"Guess these must be the guards. PawnChessmon usually do such things," Bokomon mused.

"Right, makes sense I suppose." Weiss said, before stepping ahead of the group "We were simply curious about this place. We're searching for the Forest Terminal you see."

"The Forest Terminal is still a sizeable distance away. This is the Mist Forest, and if you're looking to get to the Forest Terminal, we'd suggest turning around and finding another way around," the PawnChessmon said.

"What's wrong with this forest?" Ruby blinked.

"What's wrong with it? Aside from the hostile residents, there's the fact most who wander into the forest don't come back out. Ever," the white PawnChessmon said with a small shudder. "Trust us when we say casual travelers shouldn't go through here. Only the 'Adventurers' tend to brave the forest and even THEY sometimes don't make it back."

"Well we're not exactly normal ourselves," Yang said.

"If you're THAT set on going through, we won't stop you. Just don't cause any trouble in camp," the black one said, before they opened the gate for them. "Don't say we didn't warn you though."

"We'll keep that in mind," Blake said dryly as they went into the camp. It sure looked like a forward base for an expedition, crossed with something out of a swords and sorcery setting. There was even a board they saw bulletins put up, to which Digimon would regularly put up new ones and take down old ones, no doubt to take on the requests listed down.

"So...where to now?" Ren asked.

"This place looks like something out of a video game," Jaune mused. "So...I guess that place?" he suggested, pointing at the building with a sign that had a beer pint on it, not that any of them understood what it meant beyond the place to get information.

Going into the Tavern, the group saw what looked to them like a busy restaurant with various Digimon eating and drinking. "Well this is very...messy," Weiss said dryly.

"Well, we ARE in a Tavern," Bokomon said. "What did you expect?"

"Oh, so this is a tavern." Ruby said as she looked around "Didn't Uncle Qrow say we should avoid these?"

"Yeah, but he isn't here." Yang said with a grin.

"Let me do the talking," Bokomon sighed, before going up to the counter being manned by a Deramon. Bokomon asked a few things about the forest, Deramon asking back a few things as well, and when he got the full story…

"You're gonna die, you know that, right?" Deramon said dryly. "Take my advice, find another way." and with that he went back to his work, though he did mutter something.

"...well that was rude," Bokomon frowned.

"Well...what did he say?" Ruby asked.

"Well...there is a path through the forest, but the closer we get to the middle, the more dangerous it gets. There are also paths around the center, but there are a lot of hostile Digimon too, so as we've been hearing, making it through the forest isn't going to be easy," Bokomon frowned.

"Why did you say he was rude though? It sounded like he said more at the end but we didn't hear it." Nora asked.

Bokomon coughed into his fist as he looked away "Not something that should be repeated in present company."

"Right…" Yang said slowly "So, basically, be ready for a fight, yeah?"

"Essentially, yes." Bokomon said with a sigh.

"Welp, that works for me." the blonde said with a grin as she marched back outside of the tavern.

"Well...with how things have been going I guess going forward is still the best we can do," Pyrrha mused, before the group followed after Yang.

* * *

"You know, aside from the whole danger thing, this forest doesn't seem so bad," Nora mused as they group was making their way through the forest.

"It...DOES have a rather pleasant feel," Weiss reluctantly admitted. "Still...the fact everyone says this place is dangerous means we shouldn't let our guards down."

"That much is for certain," Ren nodded.

The group continued onward, before a buzzing was heard, and from the trees several Digimon appeared. They looked almost like large hornets with black and yellow bodies and baleful purple wings on their backs, sharp mandibles and a wicked looking stinger made for a very scary appearance.

"Uh oh! These are Flymon and they're quite hostile!" Bokomon gasped.

 _Digimon Analyzer_

 _Flymon. Virus Type. An Insect Digimon. A Digimon capable of flying at high speeds, it's buzzing is said to be capable of numbing the senses when they are in large enough numbers. Its body is protected by a hard shell, and when it catches its opponents in its talons, it strikes them down with it's stinger. Its special attack is Deadly Sting, shooting off its stinger at its enemies, and any Digimon struck by it will be poisoned and slowly die._

"Looks like the dangers of the forest came to us," Pyrrha frowned.

"Let's break their legs!" Nora grinned as she, Ren, Yang, Ruby, and Pyrrha raised their Digivices.

"Spirit...Evolution!"

In several bursts of Fractal Code, the five of them transformed and met the Flymon head on. The Flymon tried to attack with their stingers, but the group evaded (the kids without Spirits quickly ducked for cover behind a rock along with Bokomon and Neemon.) "Out of our way! Salamander Break!" Agneyamon called out, kicking one of the Flymon square in the abdomen, launching it away from them, before crashing somewhere deeper into the forest.

More of the Flymon tried going for the ones who weren't fighting, but didn't get far as they were caught in a blast of wind. "We're the ones fighting! Breezo Petallo!" Fairymon said, pulling the Flymon back towards them...and heading right for Blitzmon.

"See ya around! Thor's Hammer!" she laughed as she slammed her weapon into the Flymon, sending them flying off so fast they were a twinkle in the sky soon enough.

The remaining Flymon were clearly agitated, but unsure whether to keep fighting or run away. Unfortunately they'd grouped together, and thus allowing the group to take that question out of their hands.

"Frozen Clinking!" Chackmon called out, freezing the remaining Flymon, which soon fell to the ground, Gnomemon at the ready.

"Terra Spike!" she called out, making the spikes of earth rise out, and hitting the frozen Flymon, launching them away.

"And that's that," Agneyamon chuckled as they reverted to normal. "That wasn't so bad."

"I'll say. The Spirits seem to be starting to respond to you well now." Bokomon said as they came out from their hiding spots.

"Maybe they are becoming more in sync with them? Or something like that?" Blake suggested.

"I guess that makes sense," Weiss mused. "At any rate we should keep moving before they come back."

"No arguments here," Jaune sighed, as the group continued on their way. They were met with enemies a few more times, mainly insect Digimon...but those folded fairly quickly.

"This forest isn't so tough," Yang chuckled. "I think they overhyped the danger, or we're just that strong."

"I don't think we should be thinking like that," Jaune said cautiously. "I mean...they had to be worried for a reason, right?"

"Maybe the Forest is just a rumor," Neemon said...and earned a waistband slap.

"If it WAS just a rumor, then why is there an entire camp of Digimon ready to venture in and fight?" Bokomon pointed out.

"Maybe we're just that strong," Nora said, to which Bokomon frowned, but couldn't actually refute that.

"Either way, this forest isn't that tough. And hey, maybe the adventurers that have gone through here were just that weak compared to the legendary warriors?" Yang said with a grin.

"Well...I can't say that's not a possibility," Weiss admitted. "I mean, they wouldn't be the Legendary Warriors if they were to the level of everyone else."

"Let's...just keep moving," Jaune suggested. This conversation would be going in circles.

The group soon continued forward, and for a while it seemed like the enemies coming to face them had stopped. "Everything got really quite suddenly," Ruby blinked.

"Guess they all got scared," Yang chuckled, before noticing something out of the corner of her eye. "Or not," she said, immediately on guard.

"I saw something on the other side too," Blake said, also on guard even if she didn't have a Spirit.

"I think we might be surrounded," Pyrrha frowned.

"I see something over there!" Ruby gasped, everyone turning to the direction she was pointing...and Ruby and Yang stopped short. There among the trees was a flutter of white as a figure in a white cape and cloak was visible for a moment moving among the trees.

"It can't be…!" Yang gasped.

"Mom?" Ruby blinked, bits of her memory surfacing, before both sisters ran towards where they saw the figure without thinking.

"Hey wait, it might be a trap!" Weiss said, but too late, the sisters were already too far to grab, forcing them to follow after, but as they did, Jaune's foot caught a root on the ground, causing him to fall over, and with everyone else too focused on the sisters, only Bokomon and Neemon who were nearby noticed him fall, but by the time they tried to stop the others...they were gone into the woods.

"Are you okay, Jaune?" Neemon asked, while Bokomon helped him up.

"I'm okay, but we need to-" Jaune started, but before he could finish a surprised scream was heard coming from where their friends had ran. Gasping, they ran after them, just in time to see the group snared by what looked like vines or branches which had come alive, catching all of them, and before any of them could try to fight back or evolve, a strange mist of sorts hit them, causing them to look drowsy before falling asleep.

"What in the world?!" Bokomon gasped, but his gasp drew the attention of the branches, which were now going for them.

"Run for it!" Jaune gasped, as they had no choice but to run away, the branches and vines chasing them as the forest seemed to have come to life. Literally.

"I think we've found why so many travelers vanish!" Bokomon gasped.

"Don't talk! Run!" Neemon gasped, showing a rare moment of complete seriousness.

"They're gaining on us!" Jaune shouted after a while, as the branches were getting closer and as it was they were starting to tire out. Just a little bit and they would get them! However…

"Licht Sieger!"

"Ewig Schlaf!"

The branches were cut apart by the two blasts of light and darkness, the branches and roots stopping before soon retreating as two figures landed on the ground, revealing to be Wolfmon and Lowemon, who upon confirming the danger was passed for now, reverted back to Gyro and Pierce.

"You guys!" Jaune gasped in surprise before he sighed in relief at the reprieve. "Boy are we glad to see you two right now."

"Nice to see you too scrawny." Gyro said with a joking grin, before he got serious "What happened though? We heard a scream just a minute ago."

Jaune paused, trying to find a good way to put it, evident by him opening his mouth, but unable to say anything before he finally slumped and sighed. "We...fell into a trap…" he admitted lamely.

"Better to admit it than to act like it was 'on purpose' or some other crap," Gyro snorted. "Well?"

"Well what?" Jaune blinked.

"What are you planning to do about it?" Pierce said. "You DID escape, right?"

"M-me?!" Jaune gasped. "I-I can't do anything! I only got out of that because I happened to trip, and I don't even have a Spirit to fight with…" Jaune sighed.

"And?" Gyro quirked an eyebrow. "Our question still stands."

"Well...I want to help them of course, but…" Jaune looked away...and happened to glance at Bokomon. The moment he did, his eyes widened. "Bokomon!"

"Yes?" Bokomon blinked, a little taken aback.

"Your book, it has information on lots of Digimon, right?" Jaune asked.

"Well...yes, not to brag, but this book is one of the best sources of information in the world," Bokomon said.

"Then...is there a Digimon who can control plants and stuff like before?" Jaune asked.

The moment he said that, Bokomon's eyes widened in realization at what Jaune was getting at. "That's brilliant!" he nodded, and quickly flipped through his book. "Here we are! Cherrymon!"

 _Digimon Analyzer: Cherrymon_

 _Cherrymon. Virus Type. Plant Digimon. Known as the Lord of the Deep Forest, it is a wise Digimon that has lived many years, capable of tempting those gullible enough to heed his words. His body is able to produce a mist that catches those within inside an illusion, with few managing to escape. His special attacks are Cherry Bomb, flinging the small cherries that grow in his foliage, letting them explode upon contact with the enemy, and Vine Frenzy, shooting out vines from his foliage that attack enemies as if in a wild frenzy._

"Cherrymon are able to cast illusions using their mist AND they can control the plants in the forests of which they live in, such as this one," Bokomon said. "I'm positive what happened before was the work of a Cherrymon."

"Great...so what does that mean?" Neemon spoke up...and got a waistband slap for that.

"It means we at least know what we're up against!" Bokomon said in annoyance.

"The next question is, where would this Cherrymon be?" Gyro said, though he had a small smile, clearly seeing where this plan is going and impressed that Jaune went for that idea.

Jaune frowned, thinking about it, before a thought hit him. "The forest gets more dangerous the closer we are to the center...maybe Cherrymon is there. I mean, he IS the Lord of the Forest, so I'd say that would be a good as any place to go," Jaune said.

"Sounds like a good as any place to check," Pierce nodded. "So I'm guessing we'll be the ones saving them, right?"

Jaune looked like he would say yes, but stopped. He could tell the safer option would be to leave it to the brothers, but the idea of them risking their lives while he was sitting at the back...the more he thought about it the more he disliked the idea even if he had to admit...he was really afraid right now.

"Something wrong? There's no shame in sitting this one out seeing as we're assuming you don't have a Spirit," Gyro said.

THAT struck something, causing Jaune to make his decision. "No way!" he said. "I'm not going to just sit on the sidelines while my friends are in danger. I may not have a Spirit, but I'm not just going to sit and do nothing!"

Gyro and Pierce shared a look at that, before grinning at Jaune "Alright, what's the plan then?" Pierce asked.

* * *

The forest was fairly peaceful at the moment...until bursts of light and darkness ruined that, causing explosions and several trees to fall over, as Wolfmon and Lowemon dashed through the woods, making a LOT of noise. "Gotta admit, even if we're bait, this is a lot of fun," Lowemon couldn't help but chuckle. True enough, the branches and vines started to come to life, as they started trying to attack the two who fended them off.

As this was happening, Jaune, Bokomon, and Neemon were sneaking around, looking for something, which was some vines that were wrapped around some of the trees...the means of which a Cherrymon could control so many in one shot. And with the brothers providing so much of a distraction, they were free to find the source...provided nobody blows their cover, which is why Jaune currently had Neemon under his arm...with his mouth taped shut, Neemon's expression an obvious pout as they moved.

Eventually they continued following the vines till they saw what appeared to be a tree that towered over the others to the point Jaune could easily imagine there being Digimon actually living in there, to which they started going around, since the last thing they wanted was to keep following the vines only to run face first into Cherrymon. THAT would be bad.

Eventually they were able to find a clearing that surrounded the tree with a sizeable pool there too, and at the water's edge was what appeared to be a tree with a face, moustache, and walking with a cane of all things.

Though at the moment, said tree had his eyes closed and his face scrunched up in concentration "Meddlesome Digimon those two. I don't know who they are but NOBODY enters my forest." he muttered to himself, though Jaune clearly heard him.

'Jerk' Jaune thought with a frown, before looking around carefully, eventually spotting the others hanging from a tree, the vines wrapped around their torsos, keeping their arms pinned to them while they were all still asleep.

"There they are," Bokomon said in a whisper, Jaune putting Neemon down.

"Right, time to signal the cavalry," Jaune nodded, pulling out one of Wolfmon's sabers. Turns out (Gyro pointedly refused to explain how he knew) if you held the button for a bit longer, the saber would shoot out a small blast which was as good as any flare, and with it being a laser...it cut through a lot. He was about to press it, when Neemon took a step...and stepped on a branch. It was a small sound honestly, but with how tense everyone was, it may as well have been deafening, and just like a movie...that was all it took to alert Cherrymon.

"Who dares trespass in my forest?!" Cherrymon growled, soon focusing on the three of them.

"Would it help if I said we were just passing through?" Jaune asked lamely. The threatening movement made it clear what the answer was. "Didn't think so…" With that, he aimed the weapon he had and pressed the button nice and hard. There was a small lag...before the beam shot out of the hilt and well...left a notable hole among Cherrymon's branches and leaves. Cherrymon was surprised by that, but Jaune didn't waste anytime as he, Bokomon, and Neemon started running, but not leaving the area. They knew they had to buy time first.

"None will escape me!" Cherrymon roared, firing what appeared to be his own namesake...which exploded on impact.

"Come on! We just want our friends back! Just let them go and we'll all leave you alone!" Jaune tried to reason with Cherrymon.

"I don't care! As soon as you and your friends stepped into my forest, you gave up your right to free will!" Cherrymon said rather darkly.

"Wow, aren't you the picture of sanity?" came Wolfmon's dry voice, before both he and Lowemon proceeded to Dynamic Entry Cherrymon in the face. When they landed, Jaune quickly threw back Wolfmon the saber he'd borrowed, who caught it easily.

"Help get them down! We'll deal with the overgrown plank over here!" Lowemon said, earning a quick nod from Jaune who started climbing the tree, albeit with difficulty.

"Try as you want, but none of you will be leaving this forest!" Cherrymon roared.

"Whatever you say you jolly green jerk." Wolfman snarked.

"Why you keeping it PG?" Lowemon asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Dude, there's a kid here." Wolfmon reminded him.

"Huh...good point," Lowemon mused...before both of them brandished their weapons, and started fighting against Cherrymon who fought back with the forest around them, but this proved to be easier said than done, since their weapons were very good at cutting things apart, and their teamwork made it so there were few to any openings to exploit.

As that was happening, Jaune continued to climb, slowly getting closer and closer to his friends. Unfortunately as he was doing so, Cherrymon noticed him out of the corner of his eyes, and promptly pulled his friends up higher, much to Jaune's annoyed groan. Cherrymon chuckled at that...and was punched in the face by Lowemon.

"You're a real jackass, aren't you?" he deadpanned at the petty display.

Jaune kept climbing anyway, determined to reach his friends and save them. "Don't worry everyone, I gotcha," he said...right before he lost his footing a little, but quickly regained it...and ended up looking down, gulping thickly when he saw how high up they were. Despite that, he swallowed his fear and kept moving upward. However, as he did, once again Cherrymon noticed how close he was...and made a few thorns appear, which Jaune accidentally grabbed on to, and in his surprise, let go.

Cherrymon had another smirk...before he felt Wolfmon ram his sabers into him, grunting in pain.

"Go! I'll keep this overgrown splinter busy!" Wolfmon said, Lowemon nodding and moving to catch Jaune. However...he didn't need to.

Jaune felt himself falling, but despite that the only thing he could think of was how to get back on, get back in there to help his friends. He wanted to help them. He HAD to help them! His thoughts were cut short when he felt himself land on something soft, a branch having suddenly grown rapidly and caught him safely, before a light glowed from the top of the tree, something emerging from it and soon coming down before stopping before him.

"A spirit…" Jaune gasped in awe as he looked at the beige and brown spirit that hovered in front of him, looking like a set of armor that was kneeling.

He could feel the Spirit seemingly judging him, before it started slowly floating towards him, with Jaune holding up his Digivice after a moment, the spirit being sucked within as the mark of wood appeared on the screen.

 **(Play With the Will)**

Points of light appeared before forming the outline of the Spirit of Wood, the scene soon zooming out to reveal it was the screen of Jaune's Digivice, before he pulled it away and held out his left hand which manifested a ring of Fractal Code which he then brought to his Digivice and began scanning it. "Spirit...Evolution!" he called out as he finished scanning, the ring flying off his hand and soon lengthened as it spiraled around Jaune, his clothes seemingly burning off as his body took on a darker appearance, while behind him a faded image of the Spirit of Wood appeared, before plant life started growing from out of the armor. Around Jaune, armor started to appear, aligning with his arms, legs, torso, and his face, before they soon came together and started pressing into him, his eyes glowing brightly before a flash occurred and his new form was revealed. It looked like a wooden robot in a way, with a few gears exposed at his joints, his legs, forearms, waist and torso were covered in beige armor, a lid of sorts on top of his head that was lifted just enough to expose a pair of glowing blue eyes, a circle in the center of his chest that appeared to have a few large fangs within, basically acting as his mouth. "Arbormon!"

 _Digimon Analyzer: Arbormon_

 _Arbormon. Free Type. A Cyborg Digimon. A Digimon possessing power over plants, inherited from an ancient warrior. His data originates from the old blueprints of a trick puppet, making his gimmicks surprisingly archaic, yet the various tricks his body sport make him a tricky opponent, especially when paired with a tactical mind. His special attacks are Machine Gun Dance, firing off his limbs on cables to attack from afar, and Blockade Seed, firing a seed from his mouth that bursts into powerful vines that do his bidding._

Cherrymon was focused on fending off Wolfmon when his eyes widened in surprise, turning to see the vines with the other kids in them lowering before gently letting them go on the ground. He was about to try to make the vines catch them again, but…

"Machine Gun Dance!" a voice called out as he was socked in the face by a fist that was connected to a long cable, followed by another grabbing hold of him and reeling in, to which the source came flying like a rocket and hit him right in the face, pushing him back.

"I'm back, and I'm NOT happy," Arbormon said, punching a fist into his palm.

"Talk all you want, you can't defeat me in this forest!" Cherrymon growled, about to manipulate the forest again, but Arbormon placed a hand on the ground and suddenly the forest stopped obeying Cherrymon. "What?!"

"Hello? Legendary Warrior of Wood here. I can do the same trick you've been pulling!" Arbormon said.

"Which translates as…" Wolfmon grinned as he trailed off.

"He outranks you!" Lowemon finished with a laugh.

"Bingo." Arbormon chuckled, and to emphasize, Cherrymon found himself snared by the same vines and branches he'd once manipulated all the time.

"This...this can't be happening!" Cherrymon gasped.

"It is, and it sucks to be you," Arbormon said. "Ready guys?"

"Let's waste this dirtbag," Lowemon agreed before they launched their attacks.

"Licht Kugel!"

"Endlich Meteor!"

"Machine Gun Dance!"

Cherrymon was pelted with blasts of light, darkness, and good old rapid fire blows, with one last punch cracking through his bark, causing his body to turn dark and his Fractal Codes to be exposed.

"Darkened soul who corrupts life," Arbormon declared, before pulling out his Digivice. "Return to the ground from whence you came!" he said as he pressed the button on the side, the symbol of Wood appearing on the screen. "Fractal Code...Scan!"

Cherrymon's form faded away as his code was scanned, his body reverting to that of an egg which soon floated away. All around the forest, those who had been captured and were still alive were released.

* * *

"Oh come on! They already left!?" Yang groused in annoyance after she and the others finally woke up.

"Yeah… the guys really are lone wolves I guess." Jaune said with an awkward laugh as Gyro and Pierce had quickly moved along once Cherrymon was defeated.

"But we want to be friends with them!" Ruby whined a bit.

"Speak for yourself." Weiss muttered, stewing in her annoyance at missing out on yet another spirit.

"Right, anyway…" Blake said, rolling her hand in a 'moving on' manner "We should get going again. Who knows how far the Forest Terminal is exactly? And we need to hurry before whatever is wrong with this place becomes irreversible."

"Right, we'd better keep moving then," Bokomon nodded in agreement.

* * *

A few days later…

"Tracks tracks tracks…" Jaune groaned. "How long have we been following these tracks?"

"Same answer as before," Yang deadpanned. "Don't know, don't want to care."

"He's right that this is starting to feel a bit ridiculous though." Pyrrha sighed.

"Well nothing we can actually do about it…" Ren sighed.

"Yeah, we gotta just keep going!" Nora said, still sounding as energetic as ever.

"Yeah, let's go!" Neemon agreed as he was right there with her.

"Where do those two get all their energy?" Bokomon groaned.

"I don't know if we should try to find out," Blake deadpanned.

"We'll get there eventually, so let's keep going!" Ruby said with a smile, before going after Nora and Neemon.

The group sighed at that but continued onwards anyway, eventually making it to a hill and going over it. When they did…

"Hey, what's that over there?" Yang said, pointing at something just a bit off the tracks they were going on.

The group turned and saw what she was looking at. "Is...that a carnival?" Blake blinked.

"It...looks like it," Pyrrha nodded slowly as true enough, there was a carnival not far away, complete with the rides and various tents.

"...should we check it out, or should we avoid it?" Jaune asked.

"I think the question is already out of our hands," Ren said flatly as Nora, Ruby, and Neemon were already headed for the carnival.

"Of course…" Weiss groaned in annoyance at seeing that.

"Sometimes I wonder if I should get a leash for Ruby." Yang sighed.

"You'd probably end up getting dragged along instead." Jaune said with a laugh at the mental image.

Ren chuckled at that "To be honest, I've considered the same for Nora, and I think I'd end up stuck in a tree within the first 10 minutes alone."

"Yeah...I could see that happening," Blake deadpanned. "Well let's go, it looks harmless enough."

"When was the last time something that looked harmless actually was harmless?" Weiss deadpanned.

* * *

"Huh...this actually doesn't seem so bad," Weiss admitted as they entered what appeared to be a normal carnival.

"Though...we're in a carnival but does anyone actually have any way to pay for it?" Jaune mused.

"Nah, it's all free!" Ruby said...from where she was already on the carousel, while they could hear Nora...from the roller coaster, with Neemon trying (and failing) to win a prize in the ball toss game.

"...am I the only one who thinks that just makes this place MORE suspicious?" Blake asked dryly.

"You aren't." the others responded with wary stares as they looked around.

"There's something fishy around here." Yang frowned.

"Well...for now we SHOULD check the place…" Bokomon sighed...right before a few stomachs growled. "...anyone hoping the free part extends to food too?"

"Yes…" some of them admitted lamely.

As it turned out, the fair food served at some of the stalls was free as well...and served more than just regular food too apparently.

"I'm pretty sure we're NOT supposed to be drinking that," Ren said flatly at the booze that was also being sold alongside the food.

"Don't need to tell us twice," Weiss agreed, as they grabbed some of the more normal foods and just ate that.

As it turned out, they weren't the only ones here. There were several other Digimon there too...and they were what Bokomon said were generally considered 'delinquent' in personality, and generally a source of trouble, such as a gang of Gazimon who were in one of the buildings playing pool...and carelessly trashing a few chairs while smoking and drinking at the same time.

"I'm surprised anyone would just let them do what they want," Pyrrha frowned. You'd think someone would be less than pleased at all this destruction.

As if to answer their question, an annoyed grumble was heard, to which they looked to see a trashed alleyway, and a Digimon Bokomon identified as a Witchmon walking through, waving her arms as the damaged stuff glowed and floated up before fixing themselves and going back into place, though the look on her face when she passed more delinquents, and the twitch she got when some casually trashed something again, made it clear she wanted nothing more than to punt them out of the carnival.

"I feel a little bad for her," Ruby sweat dropped.

"Yeah, imagine having to clean up after people when they keep trashing stuff," Nora agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile, a young and new blonde professor sneezed. Grumbling in annoyance, she waved her riding crop and proceeded to fix the damages the students had caused. Again.

* * *

The group continued exploring the carnival, and while they were still a bit apprehensive… well… most of them were, they so far still couldn't find anything ACTUALLY wrong with the place. "Hate to say it, but starting to think we were being cautious for nothing," Jaune mused.

"Maybe, but just to be safe, we should probably get going again," Yang frowned.

"Agreed," Blake nodded. However, right as they were going for the exit...a PA came on.

"To all visitors, the main event is beginning momentarily! Please gather to the big top for the big show!"

"Huh, must be important, not that it matters for us," Ren shrugged. However, right as he said that, they noticed they were moving...backwards. "What?"

"Looks like seeing the show is mandatory," Weiss said in annoyance as she tried to move forward but was still moving backwards instead towards the big top.

"How the heck are they doing this?" Jaune asked in confusion as their feet kept moving on their own.

"Probably a Digimon with versatile powers." Bokomon said, bringing out his book to flip through it "There's actually a lot of choices for that, but if we were to narrow it down, it's possibly one that focuses on magic."

"Right… maybe it was the one we saw earlier? Witchmon?" Pyrrha suggested.

"Possible yes. I'm sure we'll find out eventually." Bokomon said before they entered the big top and were sat down, Ruby, Nora and Neemon joining them quickly.

That's when the lights turned off, before a spotlight started roaming around the inside of the tent "Boys and girls of all ages, welcome to the greatest show ever! Watch and be amazed as the greatest artist ever performs his incredible acts! Give a round of applause to the one, the only… Matadormon!"

Suddenly in the middle of the floor a cloud of smoke appeared, from which emerged a rather colorful Digimon with large pink sleeves on his arms, his fingers looking like large needles, his feet resting in bladed shoes of sorts with large red pants on his legs, a head of blonde hair on his head and even his chin looked like a blade.

Matadormon moved in a way that seemed to draw attention. "Welcome one and all, to the Pleasure Land big top!" he declared, bowing dramatically, earning cheers from many of the visitors who weren't forced to come. "And without further ado, let us begin the show of a lifetime!"

What followed was a variety of different shows which wouldn't look out of place in a circus, from simple juggling tricks and comedy, to more intense tricks like bike tricks, human cannon balls, etc etc. Among them though, the star of the show was no doubt Matadormon who displayed an impressive skill in acrobatics...and knife play if the fact he hit targets dead on while doing a somersault was any indication.

"Gotta admit, this is pretty good," Yang commented.

"Would be better if they didn't force us to watch," Blake deadpanned.

"I think he's doing something else now," Ruby said, pointing forward. True enough…

"And now, for my next trick and final trick this evening, I require an assistant!" Matadormon declared as he scanned the crowd. "And today's lucky assistant is...the girl in the stands!" he declared, right as Blake found herself floating out of her seat.

"Wait, what?!" Blake gasped. "Hey, I didn't agree to this!" she protested, but was ultimately ignored.

"Uh, pretty sure that's all kinds of illegal." Jaune said nervously as they tried to get off their seats but they were still unable to move their legs.

"Yeah, usually you should ASK for a volunteer, not FORCE one, that just makes you mean!" Nora said as she tried to break the part of the bench she was on.

"Sorry kids, my big top, my rules," Matadormon chuckled. "Besides, I've been doing this for years, nobody's gonna get hurt!" he said a little too cheerfully.

"That only makes it SLIGHTLY better!" Yang shouted.

Their words were basically ignored as the next thing Blake knew she was tied to what looked like a giant dart board...with Matadormon on the flying trapeze, being blindfolded, and with his knives at the ready.

"H-Hey, I'm not okay with this at all!" Blake frantically shouted as the act began, her friends wanted to jump to help...but they were literally glued to their seats. She shouted in fear when the knives flew and shut her eyes, dull thuds reaching her ears, before she slowly opened them to realize she was okay...and there were several knives on the board around her, two of them cutting the ropes that tied her, while one had hit JUUUST over her head, pinning her hoodie. With the ropes gone, and the adrenaline suddenly gone, Blake sighed, still very much shivering in fear, causing her to slide right out of her hoodie, which was still pinned to the board, both her and the hoodie were soon poofed back to where she had been sitting, said hoodie on her lap, not that Blake really noticed as she was still shaking at what felt like was about to be her death.

Though she had to wonder why her… friends? Yeah, friends, were being so silent after a few minutes (that was how long it took for her to stop shaking), turning to look at them and finding them gaping at her with their eyes looking at the top of her head… though for some reason Weiss's face had a mixture of some other emotions…

And then it clicked that she was holding her hoodie in her lap, right as her secondary set of feline ears twitched atop her head. "Uh… oops?"

The group blinked for a moment, before most of them shrugged. "Eh, after the last several things happening, this is honestly no big deal," Yang shrugged.

"Yeah, honestly the ears were a bit of a surprise, but after everything we've seen, you being a Faunus really isn't a big deal," Ren agreed.

"Though...why did you hide it?" Jaune asked, honestly curious.

Slowly, Blake cast her gaze to Weiss, the heiress still in an open mouth gaze, though her face was slowly turning scarlet.

"Ooooh." came the resounding sound from everyone… except Ruby who just looked confused.

The show was apparently over as Digimon were leaving, and seeing as Weiss still hadn't said anything, the group decided that when she finally found her voice again...it was probably best if they NOT be here still. Ruby was still confused as to why they were rushing out.

Once they were outside…

"3, 2, 1…" Pyrrha counted slowly…

"BELLADONNA!" came Weiss's angered shout from back within the tent.

Blake winced as she heard it "Yeah, saw that coming a mile away."

"Hey, don't worry, you have us to back you up." Yang said with a grin as she patted Blake's back, earning a smile from the cat faunus.

"Not to mention it's really no big deal. So you're a Faunus, nothing weird there," Nora shrugged, right as Weiss soon came out of the tent, looking...less than pleased.

"Before you say anything, I'd like to say I really don't see the problem after everything we've ALREADY been through," Jaune said...not that Weiss looked to be really listening...nor was Jaune really feeling like getting in the way.

Weiss seemed to be struggling for words, seemingly herself unsure what she wanted to say, till eventually she settled on one word. "WHY?!" she demanded, no doubt referring to the secret Blake had been keeping.

"Because of that really," Blake said dryly, putting her hoodie back on, though leaving the hood down, seeing no need to pull it up. "I kept it a secret so we wouldn't have that happening while I was in Vale for the day."

Weiss was silent for a moment "... and then you kept it on because of me, didn't you?"

Blake looked away, though she nodded after a moment "Your family's company doesn't have a good reputation with us Faunus. I didn't want to risk you being like what I heard about your father."

Weiss narrowed her eyes in confusion at that "What do you mean?"

Blake looked at her in surprise "You… don't know? About the rumors?"

Weiss frowned "Do you mean the rumors about my parents?"

Now it was Blake that looked confused "What about your parents?"

"Ok, clearly you're both talking about different things, but the rest of us are JUST as confused." Jaune said, making the two girls nod slowly at that.

It was Weiss who decided to speak first, starting with a sigh "There were rumors about my parents relationship floating around, and… my 10th birthday wasn't that long ago… father told mother that he only married her for her family name, and so he could receive the company." she said sadly… and let out a sound of surprise as she was engulfed in a large hug by SEVERAL of the others, Yang and Ruby being the first to grab her.

"That's horrible!" Ruby said. "Your dad's a... a… A POOPY BUTT FACE!"

"Um…" Weiss actually sweat dropped at the choice of words.

"Well he is. He shouldn't have said mean stuff like that! And on your birthday too!" Ruby said.

"She's right," Blake said sympathetically. "I'm...sorry you had to go through that. I'd always heard Jacques Schnee wasn't a nice man but this…" she was honestly at a loss for words after what she'd heard.

"Someone like that doesn't deserve to be called a dad!" Yang agreed, and the tone of her voice seemed like she was talking from experience...which was more than a little disturbing for those who caught on to that.

Weiss was caught speechless at that, unable to really come up with anything eloquent… especially as she could feel herself start to cry at actually being given support "T-thank you." she hiccuped out, before Pyrrha drew her into a hug to help her out.

"So uh…" Jaune started going closer to Blake. "What WAS the rumor you were thinking about?" he asked.

"It's... nothing important right now," Blake said, looking at the ones consoling Weiss with a small smile. No need to ruin the moment.

* * *

It was a short while later before the group was once again headed for the exit of the carnival, wanting to get back on the road soon. However…

"Seriously? We're locked in here until morning?" Yang groaned, as they saw the gates to the carnival were closed...and suddenly there was a wall around it, as if to keep people out...or in.

"Anyone else getting a horror movie vibe here?" Jaune gulped.

"You just HAD to say that, didn't you?" Ren said dryly.

"Should we transform?" Ruby asked "I don't know about everyone, but I think I'd feel safer like that."

"Not going to lie, same here." Blake admitted, knowing that being surrounded by all 7 of them transformed would make her feel a lot safer.

However, before they could, they noticed several signs lighting up and lights coming on for the buildings too, namely one that was listed as 'Motel', and a few others too but they couldn't quite see what they were. Of course, their attention was more to the Digimon still in the carnival that were flocking to the Motel.

"...maybe we should check that first," Ren mused. "Not to mention most of the Digimon we've seen so far are smaller so…"

"Yeah, would be kinda dumb if we couldn't get in," Nora chuckled lightly.

"...the sad part is its not like we're getting out easily," Jaune said in mild resignation, before they went towards the motel.

Like all other things, the Motel seemed to be free for whoever was in here, but seeing as the motel was mainly aimed for the smaller Digimon...and thus something their size, it was a good call NOT to transform. Still though, they didn't feel to comfortable just spending the night in some weird motel, so after getting rooms just in case, they were soon out into the carnival again, and this time saw the buildings that were lit up, one of the most notable being a 'statue museum' apparently.

"Seems like most of the Digimon are going there," Blake frowned, tense as all of them who had Spirits were ready to transform at a moment's notice, but that did nothing to relieve the tension they were all feeling from the increasingly creepy surroundings.

"Well… let's check it out I guess." Yang said, even though she looked unsure.

"Personally, I just want to say this has bad idea written all over it." Jaune said with a grimace as they went towards it.

"We'll remember that you warned us." Ren told him, frowning as they went inside the so called museum… full of statues of various Digimon.

"Well… this is… something." Pyrrha said slowly.

"The poses are creepy." Ruby said as she clung to Yang. Some of the Digimon seemed to be in normal poses, but others were in...creepy ones. Some of them looked like they were in the middle of screaming, some trying to defend themselves from some attacker...and then there were some that were just plain weird in their pose, which seemed like they were trying to be serious, but went back around to silly… if it weren't for the dead look in their eyes.

"Is this what it's like to wander into a horror movie set?" Neemon asked nervously.

"I think it's something like that yes." Bokomon nodded, looking just as nervous.

"Hey… do you guys hear anything?" Nora suddenly said, looking around in confusion.

When she said that they all went quiet and started listening more closely…

"Huh… almost sounds like wind… a bit creepy though." Jaune admitted with a shiver.

"It's not the wind." Blake said, looking pale.

"Blake?" Weiss prodded, looking worried.

"They're actually speaking…" Blake said, pointedly looking at one of the statues, of something called an Agumon apparently.

Hearing that the group gulped VERY thickly. "I'm afraid to ask but...what are they saying?" Pyrrha asked.

"...they're begging for help…" Blake said slowly.

"I'll get them out!" Ruby gasped, before touching one of the statues and trying to help...only to have a piece of it fall off and break down into data.

"...that's not going to help them…" Jaune gulped thickly.

Ruby backed away slowly at that… and started bawling her eyes out while apologizing to the frozen Digimon.

Blake listened carefully. "They're saying 'fun house'?" she frowned. "I...think whoever is doing this is in the fun house…"

"Great...as if this place wasn't creepy enough," Jaune groaned.

"Looks like we know where to go next though…" Weiss frowned. She wasn't one to believe in superstition, but with how this world worked...she was inclined to be weary of any obviously creepy places.

* * *

"So here's the fun house…" Blake frowned. "Everyone ready?"

"Honestly? Not really, but we can't just leave those Digimon like this," Arbormon said, as everyone who already had a Spirit nodded, having already transformed. Yeah, like they were going to go into a dangerous place that apparently turned Digimon into statues without being ready. They're not stupid.

"Okay, let's do this," Fairymon said, as they soon entered the fun house.

"First room and already this feels haunted…" Chackmon frowned as they were in an entrance hall...and one that was for some reason full of various paintings...that had eyes that felt like they were watching them.

"Is this the fun house of the haunted house?" Blitzmon frowned.

"Probably a mix," Agneyamon shrugged. "Either way we gotta keep moving."

"Right," everyone nodded as they continued forward. The next area was a tube of sorts, but the walls seemed to be able to move...not that that caused them too much trouble beyond confirming that yes this was supposed to be a fun house.

The next room they opened into was a room with three different paths leading into different areas.

"Okay, I've seen how this goes, and if anyone says 'Let's split up' I'm gonna knock you upside the head," Arbormon said dryly.

"Duly noted." Chackmon said with a soft smirk "Let's pick a path then."

Fairymon decided to pick a path by picking up a random piece that looked like a stick and let it fall, the stick aiming for the middle path. "That way," she said.

"Are you sure we should decide like that?" Weiss asked dryly.

"I don't think any other way is any better honestly," Gnomemon chuckled with a sweat drop.

"...she makes a good point…" Blake sighed, as the group went through the central path.

At first the path seemed straight...until some of them felt themselves slowly teetering to the side...and then they realized that they were literally on the edge of a railing in a slanted room.

"This IS a fun house!" Blitzmon couldn't help but say as she and Fairymon started flying a bit to avoid gravity and not crowd the railings too much.

"Well, I suppose there are worse things." Weiss sighed as they made it through the slanted room without much issue, continuing on down until they reached a corridor… with several doors on each side, including one at the end.

"Huh… wonder what this is supposed to be?" Agneyamon mused as she opened a door… and another door down the corridor opened at the same time… and when she stuck her head through it came out the other door that was open "Oh… yeah, this one is PRETTY weird."

"Maybe there's some kind of pattern?" Blake mused.

"Well...it can't hurt to try…" Fairymon mused. What they got though was...utter confusion as they went into one door, then came out of different doors, tried a different one and got another random effect, went back and went out a different door than before, and in one part when Weiss stopped mid way to see if she could figure out a pattern...she saw a lower section of two doors opening and her friends suddenly the size of mice run through before coming out from different doors at normal size.

"STOP!" She shouted, getting everyone to stop. "Okay, I watched...and I can guarantee there isn't any pattern...or logic...to the doors," she groaned.

"Ah, well isn't that just a pile of manure?" Arbormon groaned.

"Should we just break through this spot?" Blitzmon asked, hefting up her club.

"Might as well give it a try." Gnomemon shrugged, before Blitzmon charged the door at the far end of the corridor, struck it with her club… and it spun at the same time, making her overbalance and teeter forward onto the ground.

"...well...we found the next path at least…" Agneyamon sweat dropped as the group soon continued onward. The next room they found was…

"Huh, upside down room. Normal enough," Chackmon mused as they walked into it...and suddenly they fell upward, landing on the ceiling in a heap. "...upside down room with inverted gravity...great…" he groaned as he was the first to hit the ceiling, and thus everyone fell on him.

"I'm just glad you all didn't land on us…" Blake sighed as by luck she, Weiss and the two small Digimon ended up on top of the heap...or was that bottom in this situation?

"Well...aside from vertigo, this isn't so bad…" Arbormon groaned. "We'll probably have to get ready for this again when we leave the room…"

"We can help with part of that at least," Fairymon said as she and Blitzmon picked up the smaller ones, before flying them towards the next area, and despite the sudden shift in gravity again, they managed to remain steady and deposit the two on the ground. The other soon followed and landed on the ground with...mixed results for some of them.

"Gotta work on landing…" Arbormon groaned.

"Honestly though, I'm not seeing what's so bad about this place," Agneyamon mused.

"I can't help but agree," Gnomemon frowned. "So far nothing really out of the ordinary here. Blake, are you sure the Digimon said 'fun house'?"

"Quite sure," Blake nodded. "Though I admit I'm starting to have my doubts too…" she sighed.

"Let's keep moving. We might find something," Chackmon sighed, earning a few nods as the group continued forward.

The next room they arrived to was a much larger room that appeared to be a hall of mirrors, with several funhouse mirrors mixed in too. "Well, I guess it wouldn't be a funhouse without the hall of mirrors," Agneyamon chuckled.

"Hey, am I really that fat?" Neemon asked, as he was looking at a mirror...that made him look like a tub of lard. "Maybe I should go on a diet…" he said... and was rewarded with another waistband slap.

"That's just the mirror making you see things," Bokomon said in annoyance.

"Either way I guess we should keep moving forward," Weiss frowned.

"Right," the others nodded. The group soon ventured into the hall, so far nothing weird beyond the unnerving silence that covered the room.

At first nothing seemed off until… "Did someone hear something?" Blitzmon blinked.

"I...think I did," Blake frowned, looking around, until something caught their attention.

"Over there!" Fairymon gasped, and without thinking moved over to check, Agneyamon going after her, but at the same time…

"Something's over there!" Blitzmon gasped, and chased after whatever she saw, Chackmon running after her.

"Wait, we shouldn't split up!" Arbormon gasped, trying to chase after them to stop them, Gnomemon moving as well...and then the entire room shifted, the mirrors rearranging, and the halls shifting, and before anyone could fully register what was going one, the hall of mirrors had become a veritable labyrinth.

"Oh you have GOT to be kidding me." Weiss groaned as it was just her, Blake, Bokomon and Neemon now.

"I think it's safe to say the info we got wasn't off," Blake frowned. "I just hope the others are okay in...wherever this is…"

"They should be fine. They do have the Spirits after all," Bokomon said. However, right as he said that, there were several sounds of battle...and a less than comforting 'flash' effect and sudden silence.

"...unless whoever is doing this has something special set up here…" Weiss groaned.

"We have to keep moving," Blake said grimly. "If whoever is doing this gets us too, it's over for all of us."

"I hope there's a spirit for one of you two around here." Neemon said in worry as they started to walk carefully.

"So do I. If the others have been caught, then we're all in trouble." Bokomon added with a frown.

"Even more reason for us to keep moving," Weiss nodded and they did. However…

"Navigating a maze is hard enough...but a maze of mirrors...that's a nightmare…" Blake frowned deeply, rubbing her face...having ran head first into a mirror. Again.

"The reflections everywhere make every direction disorienting…" Weiss frowned. "If only we could tell which were the mirrors and which weren't…"

"Wait!" Blake gasped, before pulling out a small flashlight. "It's not much, but we can use this to find out which paths are mirrors and which aren't."

"That's perfect! We might even be able to use it to find a way out," Weiss nodded in agreement, seeing what Blake was going for. Not wasting any time, Blake immediately switched it on, and the beam from the flashlight reflected off of the mirrors...and started bouncing off of others, pointing them to the path that wasn't full of mirrors.

The group didn't waste time and started following the light. However, as they were doing so, one of the mirrors up ahead rippled...before a form emerged from it, revealing to be Matadormon. "Sneaky sneaky, but sad to say you won't be getting out of my maze!" he smirked.

"Matadormon! It was you who did this?!" Weiss gasped.

"What did you do to our friends?" Blake asked with a growl, her eyes narrowing into slits.

The tall Digimon laughed, before gesturing at the mirrors, which flashed briefly "See for yourselves." he said, and when they looked… they could see their friends frozen within the mirrors, unable to move. "I figured I'd deal with them later. Might as well deal with the weaklings first," he laughed.

"You're not going to get away with this!" Blake glared.

"On the contrary. This is where you start running," Matadormon smirked, pulling out several knives.

"I think he might be right…" Bokomon gulped as the group was forced to run, using the flashlight as a guide, while behind them Matadormon gave chase, throwing his knives throughout the chase...though they had a feeling he was deliberately missing due to how close some of them got.

"He's definitely playing with us!" Weiss said indignantly.

"I don't think we have a choice on that!" Neemon shouted as they had to keep running.

The group was stuck doing just that, as Matadormon wasn't just chasing, he was going in and out of the mirrors to try and get to them...or just scare them...it was hard to tell. Either way, it wasn't long before they had more problems. Namely…

"This is a dead end!" Blake gasped, as the light was reflecting all over with the only way out being well...Matadormon was blocking THAT way.

"End of the line kiddies. Tell ya what, if you get on your knees and beg, then maybe I'll consider adding you to my carnival," Matadormon smirked.

Weiss scowled at him "You have to be daft if you think we'll beg to the likes of you."

"Not to mention I HIGHLY doubt you'd keep your promise!" Blake frowned. "So no, we're NOT begging, and we're not going down without a fight!" she said.

The moment she said that, the mirrors around them started to glow, before lights shot out of them and gathered, before something was revealed within the light. It was a Spirit that seemed to depict a black flak jacket with mirror-like armor attached to it, with a visor on top of the jacket.

"A Spirit! Someone get it quick!" Bokomon said, to which Weiss and Blake didn't waste time pointing their Digivices at it, to which the Spirit shifted...and entered Blake's Digivice, the symbol of Metal appearing on the screen.

"Hurry!" Weiss shouted, too focused on the situation to care about her not getting a Spirit again, especially since Matadormon had grabbed a fresh bunch of knives.

 **(Play 'With the Will')**

Gray points of light appeared and soon traced the outline of the Spirit, before the scene shifted out to reveal the screen of the Digivice, before Blake pulled it away, and held up her hand, a ring of Fractal Code appearing around it, to which she brought it to her Digivice and scanned it. "Spirit...Evolution!" she called out, the ring flying off of her hand, and soon spiraled around her, her clothes burning off and her body taking a darker tone. Armor began forming around her arms, legs, and torso while a 'mask' emerged from her face, armor forming around that. A grid appeared in front and behind her, with the armors all aligning and pressing into her, before her eyes flashed brightly, revealing a new form. Her eyes were hidden behind a silver visor, with a grey hood covering the top of her head, while she wore a black, armored flak jacket over her torso, the rest of her body covered in light armor that seemed to be made out of mirrors, and she had a tanto sheathed over her shoulder "Kaleidmon!"

 _Digimon Analyzer: Kaleidmon_

 _Kaleidmon. Free Type. A Reflection Digimon. A Digimon possessing power over metals and mirrors, inherited from an ancient warrior. A stealthy and strategic fighter born from data on feudal japan's most secretive warriors, she makes use of a variety of tricks and tactics to completely outmaneuver her enemies, while turning their force against them. Her special attacks are Mirror Clone, creating clones that reflect attacks back to the enemy, and Trick Tools, using a variety of weapons and tools to lock down her enemies._

"Fancy trick, but it won't save you!" Matadormon smirked, throwing a barrage of knives at the group.

Kaleidmon didn't waste any time, immediately grabbing Weiss, Bokomon, and Neemon, right as the knives hit...before there was a quick flash and the group seemingly shattered into glass fragments.

"What?!" Matadormon gasped, right before he felt a presence behind him, followed by a slash as a blade cut into his back. He shouted in pain, stumbling forward before quickly turning to see Kaleidmon with her ninjato drawn, Weiss, Bokomon, and Neemon safely behind her. "You're not bad kid, but I'm a professional!" Matadormon said, readying his arms and surging forward. "Thousand Arrow!" he called out, attacking with the blades hidden in his arms.

"Mirror Clone," Kaleidmon said simply, making a single handed seal, before stepping back, leaving a copy of herself where she'd once stood, the attacks hitting the copy instead...right before Matadormon was pushed back, feeling like his own attack had hit him instead, while the copy shattered into glass shards. Before he could move to counter, three kunai came flying and embedded into the ground, forming a triangle around him, before a triangular pyramid of what appeared to be glass formed around him. "It's over," Kaleidmon said simply.

"Not until the fat lady sings!" Matadormon growled. "Thousand Arrow!" he unleashed his attack, intending to break through the glass...but instead he felt the force rebound...which soon pinballed all over inside the barrier, hitting him from so many angles, till eventually the barrier went up in a big explosion, damaging him severely till his body darkened and his Fractal Codes were exposed.

"Soul that reflects the evil of the heart, sleep within the mirror's reflection," Kaleidmon intoned, pulling out her Digivice and pressing the button on the side as the symbol of Metal appeared. "Fractal Code...Scan!" she declared, scanning the Fractal Code, sucking it in, to which Matadormon's form receded into a wireframe egg which soon floated away.

 **(End Song)**

With Matadormon gone, several mirrors glowed before releasing their friends who reverted back to human form upon landing, all of them looking a bit dazed. "What happened…?" Ruby groaned.

Kaleidmon smirked a bit "Just the fun house closing down."

Unnoticed by the group however, was a green armored figure observing them from within one of the mirror shards, a smirk coming to them "9 down and 1 to go... and soon... our time will come."

* * *

 **And voila!**

 **I know Kaleidmon was left as a bit of a mystery for the longest while, the only thing we gave you guys was her name and that she was more than likely the warrior of metal, but now you have confirmation, as well as a description for her... we did the best we could, honest, but sometimes making a design isn't the easiest thing.**

 **If it isn't obvious, her name comes from Kaleidoscope by the way.**

 **Also, more mystery about somebody watching them, bet you all can't wait to find out where all of this is going huh?**

 **Well then, tune in next time in that case, because...**

 **The Legend Evolves.**


End file.
